The Secret Agenda
by Kage69
Summary: This is my second story, i lost inspiration on my first one. It will have a lot of friendship/romance, but it's a much darker story line I know i'll probably get a lot of hate for some of what will transpire within, but this 'is' my creative story.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Dead or Alive or any of the characters within it's world. That goes to the wonderful people at Techmo and Team Ninja. I do however own the various OCs that will be introduced. I would like to give thanks to Projekt-Z for helping me come up with a title

chapter 1

36 hours ago

It was warm early summer night. not a star could be seen due to cloud cover and that it was the night of a new moon. The time was around two in the morning, and the hidden village of the Mugen Tenshin was at peace and serenity. No one could've imagined what awaited the village.

Silent shadows darted about the village keeping to the darkness and shadows. Each patrolling guard laid on the ground lifeless with a broken neck, even those amongst Hajin Mon. Within thirty minutes, the village was awoken from explosions placed throughout the village, amongst houses, holdings, and everything. Fires raged across the entire village blazing with fury, super heated by some sort of excellerant. In the eerie glow of the fires, masked black-clad warriors could be seen cutting down any attempting to flee be they man, woman, or child.

Only three individuals managed to escape through a secret escape tunnel, but even those three didn't escape the carnage that befell their peaceful village's destruction. Two men and one woman. The Super Ninja Ryu Hayabusa, Hayate, the Mugen Tenshin Leader, and his mother Ayame. During the fight Hayate suffered three broken ribs, 2 cracked ribs, and his left arm was maimed and severely burned from the elbow down. Ryu didn't fare much better receiving some similar injuries. Ayame on the other hand... While trying to escape a burning support pillar crashed down on her crushing and burning her back. Ryu and Hayate managed to get her free, and had to carry her to safety, but the damage was done.

Current time

A fierce battle between two young women, two Kunoichi. The lavender haired Female Tengu Ayane and her cousin, half-sister, and bitter rival in her eyes the auburn-haired Kasumi. Ayane was going full out trying to get the upper hand to finally succeed in her mission, to finally kill 's not what she really wants, but it's the last order given to her by Genra, and an order that's still standing today. Kasumi on the other hand could've easily killed Ayane any number of times, but she won't kill if she doesn't have to. Besides she loved her sister and only wanted to reconcile with her, thus she always fought defensively against Ayane, and still managed to defeat her every time.

The two kunoichi burst through the forest as it began to rain, and rain hard. Thunder was rolling across the night skies. "Ayane, this is madness, we could both get killed out here..." Kasumi argued with her younger sister. "Than I die content knowing I fulfilled my duty in killing you." Ayane replied flatly. "Why, why must you do this?" Kasumi asked. With the rain, it was impossible to tell if it was tears or rain rolling down her face. "Why? You know damned well why... I was told by the village." Ayane sneered. "So if the village told you to jump off a cliff..." Kasumi questioned. Ayane opened her mouth to retort but no words came out.

Thw two continued to circle one another. Kasumi remained alert and defensive knowing better to let her guard down when confronting Ayane. Ayane for the most part was at a loss contemplating what Kasumi had said. They werent to far apart, and were easily within striking range with their speed and skill.

Unknown to the two young women, their fight was being observed by shadows in the trees. One held up their hand halting any foreward movement. "If we're lucky, they'll make our job easier and they'll kill each other off for us. And we'll just take Kasumi's corpse back." The lead shadow whispered into her throat mic to the others.

Suddenly a massive lightning bolt struck the ground between the two girls. The force of the strike sent both girls flying. Kasumi went back towards the forest, while Ayane went crashing towards the cliff face. Both girls stood up slightly disorientated. Kasumi walked closer to Ayane who was still shaken. "Are you alright Ayane?" Kasumi asked concerned for her sibling. Ayane bent over to pick up her kodachi and put the other hand over her temple. "Y..yeah, just shaken pretty bad..." She than realized what she was saying and narrowed her eyes at Kasumi. "Why do you care?" She spat out venomously. Kasumi blinked. "Unlike you sis, I never stopped loving and caring for you..." She replied softly but loud enough to be heard over the storm.

Kasumi walked closer, but kept her own kodachi in hand and at the ready. Ayane still stared at Kasumi through narrowed eyes. She was still at a loss from her previous question, and then hearing Kasumi's reply to her own question. Ayane got a little lightheaded she was close to that lightning bolt and it slightly singed her outfit. She fell to one knee and slammed both hands on the ground, trapping her kodachi between the ground and her palm. Kasumi was about to dash to her. "Fair warning Kasumi, you do something stupid like what you're about to do, and you'll find my blade piercing your heart..." Ayane stated rather flatly. Hearing this Kasumi stopped and just walked closer very slowly keeping a keen eye on her sister.

As Ayane tried to stand. The cliff began crumbling from the rain and the wind striking it. Before Ayane could react to it, the cliff crumbled underneath her. Her eyes shot wide in an almost helpless and pleading look to Kasumi. Kasumi deftly unraveled the strings on the hilt of her kodachi as she ran as fast as she could. She dove driving the kodachi into the ground and just barely snatched Ayane by the wrist. "P..Please Kasumi... D..Don't let me go..." Ayane cried out in sheer terror. This hit Kasumi hard never seeing Ayane so scared, not since they were little girls. Kasumi shook her head. "Never Ayane, You may hate and despise me for whatever reason, but you are my sister and I love you... I will never let you go..." Kasumi's words wer cut off by her screaming in sheer pain and agony. Which by all rights should've made her let go of Ayane, but instead made her grip Ayane's wrist in a vice like death grip.

Soon It became all to clear to Ayane as she felt the fall as Kasumi limply rolled over the crumpled cliff's lip. Ayane just reacted rotating her hand to clasp Kasumi's wrist. She tried swinging to move them to no avail. Ayane just closed her eyes and sighed. "I guess you were right after all Kasumi... we will die together after all..." She said softly. She pulled Kasumi's wrist and wrapped her free arm around Kasumi as they fell.

The shadows from the forest looked over the cliff and smiled behind their masks watching the two young girls plummet down the cliff. "Mission accomplished, The Kunoichi's Ayane and Kasumi are dead." One reported. "Good, return to base with Kasumi's corpse and a sample of Ayane's D.N.A." A voice responded. "Unable to comply, they went over a cliff." The shadowed form responded. There was a moment of silence. "Very well, it's regretable, but perhaps we can find something useful." The superior responded. At that the shadowed forms disappeared.

To Ayane their fall seemed like an eternity, but then pain wracked her body as she crashed onto a ledge. The added weight of Kasumi landing on top of her didn't help things either. "I... I'm still alive..." She said softly in shock. She found her hands cup Kasumi's face. "I'm alive, and could easily fulfill my long over due task, and just snap your neck..." She said softly to the unconscious Kasumi. Instead of killing her sister, Ayane just stared into Kasumi's unconscious face and sighed closing her eyes. When she reopened them, still cupping Kasumi's face, she lowered Kasumi's head and gently pressed her lips to Kasumi's. Ayane's cheeks began to turn red. "What am I doing..." She chuckled.

Ayane fought to pry Kasumi's grip from her wrist. Finally succeeding. Ayane just rubbed her wrist. "Damn sis, what did you try to do? Did you try to break my wrist or something..." She chuckled. She than scooted herself out from under Kasumi and frowned as she realized what happened. Ayane carefully pulled out four shuriken of an unknown design out of Kasumi's back and shoulder. She looked at them and examined them. Finally shrugging. She put them in one of her pouches. She felt around Kasumi to see if there were any other shuriken that she missed. A frown came across her lips as she felt a broken rib. "Hmm... This could only have been caused by a deliberate hard impact, possibly a kick..." She muttered to herself. Ayane took out a kunai and cut off the lower part of Kasumi's outfit and cut it into strips tying them together. She carefully sat Kasumi up and wrapped her ribs carefully. The remaining strips went to tend the wounds from the shuriken.

Ayane stood up and placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. "Why am I doing this? I should've just killed her and be done with it..." She just sighed. "I know, where's the honor in killing someone who was unable to defend themselves..." She thought to herself. Just then Kasumi began to stir and groan. Ayane squatted down in front of Kasumi and smiled. "Well, lookie who decided to wake up... How you feeling Nee-san?" Ayane asked with a smile. Kasumi even with all her pain was floored, blinked and just looked at Ayane with he mouth hung open. The last thing she'd ever expect to hear come out of her mouth was that. "Ok, I must've died... there's no way the Ayane I know as much as I wished it, would call me that..." Kasumi said softly dropping her head and looking down. Ayane let out a soft sigh. "Look, Onee-san... Through all this, as much as i've hunted you and tried to kill you, in the end you did as you said... You wouldn't let me go, not even after the injuries that you sustained. Instead of loosening your grip or letting go, you actually tightened your grip..." Ayane rubbed her wrist. "It actually felt like you were going to crush my wrist..." Ayane let a small chuckle pass her lips.

Kasumi while looking down noticed she was bandaged up. "You did this imouto?" Kasumi asked shocked gently patting her taped ribs and wincing as pain ran through her body. Ayane nodded. Kasumi looked down and away from Ayane. "So now what imouto? Now that i'm awake, you going to kill me?" Kasumi asked softly. Ayane stood up and looked up the cliff face with her arms crossed across her chest. "That depends on you Onee-san..." Ayane was cut short. "Stop, just stop it Ayane... You hate and despise me, the only thing that would make you happier than anything is my death at your hands... So just stop with the honorifics already... I've always loved and cherished you as a friend, and as a sister when we learned the truth... You cast blame on me for something I had no control over..." Kasumi stopped and turned to look at Ayane who had her head slightly turned to look at Kasumi while she spoke. Kasumi could see that Ayane was about to rebuttal, but Kasumi put her hand up to stop her. "Can you please help me up? I'm not done, but while you're willing to talk, I want to say what I have to first." Kasumi asked.

The Female Tengu turned her head fully and looked down at her half-sister and thought for a moment. She than fully turned to help Kasumi up, being gentle. Kasumi looked into those ruby eyes the Half Tengu for a good long moment. The rain washing down her face. "Ayane... imouto... When it comes to you and me, do you honestly think I care about our upbringing, our stations in life?" Ayane was about to say something but closed her mouth and slowly shook her head. "Do you think I care about what has happened to you, turning you into this.. This Tengu? Yes, I know about it..." Ayane looked at Kasumi in shock, but kept her mouth closed and just shook her head. "Ayane, my imouto... I love you... You are my blood, my sister, and more so whether you want to believe it or not, my friend..." Kasumi said softly closing the gap between them. Ayane stepped closer, the tips of their noses mere millimeters apart. Ayane stared into Kasumi's honey brown eyes. Nothing could've prepared Kasumi for what was to come next. Ayane cupped her hands on Kasumi's cheeks and pressed their lips together. Kasumi's eyes at first shot wide as saucers, but found her hands uncontrollably doing the same, and cupped Ayane's cheeks as well. Ayane just grinned and kissed her sister more closing her eyes. Finally breaking the kiss and taking a step back. Kasumi placed her fingers upon her lips and blinked looking over at Ayane. She never expected her first kiss was to be with a girl, and that girl of all people to be Ayane.

"Nee-san..." Ayane said softly. "I wanted to interrupt you several times, but I didn't... please show me the same respect and courtesy." Kasumi nodded. "I will." Ayane just smiled and turned to look down from the ledge they were on and wrapped her arms around her. "Nee-san... You made me realise back up top while we were fighting that you were right. As you spoke and I listened... I really listened to you for the first time since we were children I realised if I went through with it, I really would be alone, even more so than I am now... You've done nothing but try to reconcile with me, I..." She stopped mid sentence and slowly turned to face Kasumi. Even through the rain it was evident that tears were streaming down from her eyes. "I... I do love you Onee-sama..." Ayane sobbed. Kasumi went to take a step with her arms out, but Ayane put her hand out to stop her. "Kasumi-sama.. I do still need to take you back to the village... But... But I will be by your side and beg and plead with you to have the death sentence repealed." Ayane said with a smile and wiped the tears from her eyes. At that Kasumi walked over to Ayane and embraced her. Ayane wrapped her arms around Kasumi as well. Ayane backed away and looked at her sister than over to the cliff. "Kas... you're in no condition to climb, you're going to have to ride on my back..." Ayane stated turning her back to Kasumi and bent her knees slightly. "You sure sis?" Ayane nodded. "We're proud Kunoichi, we're stronger than normal women..." Kasumi smiled and climbed on Ayane's back wrapping her arms around Ayane's neck and her legs around Ayane's waist. Ayane made herself stumble foreward. "Mmmph... Just how much do you weigh Nee-sama..." Ayane laughed jokingly. Kasumi smacked Ayane on the top of the head. "I am not FAT!" She yelled out in shock. Ayane just laughed. "Hold on tight, your ribs may hurt a lot during the climb..." Kasumi leaned her head and kissed Ayane's cheek. "I know, and I'm glad to have my best friend back." Kasumi said softly. "If they won't repeal it, I'll run with you..." Ayane said softly. After that Ayane began the climb up the cliff face. Kasumi gritted her teeth as her ribs hurt like hell. Eventually they made it to the top of the cliff and laid on their backs. "Ayane-san, it's not safe here... we better get moving." Kasumi warned. Ayane nodded. The two got to their feet and headed back to the village together as fast as Kasumi's injuries would allow them. .


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

As the newly reaquainted sisters began their trek back in an uncomfortable silence. Kasumi caught out of the corner of her eye that Ayane would look over at her and quickly look away. "What's wrong nii-chan? It looks like there's something you want to ask, but..."

Ayane sighed and interrupted. "Nii-san... What, what's it like in the outside world?" Ayane asked sheepishly.

Kasumi giggled. "Oh Nii-san, you've been in the real world before."

Ayane's cheeks turned red. "Only on a mission and to pick a few things up, not for an extended period, unlike you who've lived and gone to school there." Ayane rebutted.

Kasumi nodded her head understandingly. "Hmm... Well, it's very different. Like in the village, honor for the most part is seen everywhere, but there's always the few trouble makers. The schools in the city are much different as well. You stay in one classroom unless it's a lab or P.E. and the teachers alternate in the classrooms. Clubs are mandatory... It's rather fun."

"Aren't you afraid that someone will recognize you from the D.O.A. tournament? They do have magazines and it is televised." Ayane asked.

Kasumi shook her head. "No, I wear a disguise. I put on fake glasses, and use make-up to pencil in a mole over my left upper lip. I also use an organic rinse out dye to darken my hair. And as you know, normally i'm very reserved, but I put on an act being more assertive. I remember our lessons on how to integrate into society and how to act and not act, so that we can blend in when missions put us in the midst of society." Kasumi explained.

Ayane nodded. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Ayane asked with a slight grin. "AYANE!" Kasumi yelled out in shock and surprise. "I know, that you know that's not the case. I've seen and felt your presence spying on me just watching and waiting for your time to strike. That's why i've tried to stick with crowds. I do have some male friends, but they're just that, just friends... I wouldn't even consider taking it to the next step with them." Kasumi stated. Ayane chuckled. "I know, I just wanted to hear you say it. But, if you're not interested in boys..." Kasumi stopped and held her ribs as she walked in front of Ayane and looked her in the face. "Ayane, i'm considered a nuke-nin, I have a death sentence on me... I can't allow myself to get involved with anyone... It, it just isn't fair... And yes, I see where your train of thought is going, and yes I will admit this to you, but so help me if you start spreading it... I do like both boys and girls... And to answer your next question... I'm well aware of your inquisitive mind... No, i am still a virgin."

"Good to hear that." A strong male voice said from the shadows behind Kasumi.

At that both girls spun into defensive stances and drew both their kodachis in one hand and a kunai in their off hands. Out of the shadows walked Ryu Hayabusa. "Ryu!" Both girls yelled in unison, as they were surprised to see the super ninja.

He walked over to them with a smile. "You can put those away at any time..." He chuckled. Both girls blushed and put their weapons away. Ryu put his hands on his hips and looked at the sisters and shook his head. "Now, this is completely unexpected. I thought i'd have to break up a fight... I would never believe that the two of you walking side by side acting like real sisters and not bitter enemies." He said with a slight chuckle.

The sisters looked at each other and smiled. Kasumi did her best to hide the pain, as they put an arm around each other. "We reconciled Master Ryu. Kasumi-sama made me realise that my anger and hostility towards her was wrongfully placed. It wasn't her fault on the circumstances of my birth, and how the villagers treat me. She was always there for me when we were kids... And even now, she's always shown me respect, where as I did nothing but disrespect her." Ayane said softly.

"No, at the end of the last tournament, you saved my life by stopping me from running in after Helena. And even before that in the third tournament, you could've killed me but you didn't... I've always known that somewhere deep down you still cared for me." Kasumi stated.

"Well, it's good to see, I actually came looking for the both of you." Ryu informed the sisters. Kasumi and Ayane looked at each other than back to Ryu and raised a brow. "What's wrong?" They asked simultaneously. They looked at each other and laughed.

A stern and solemn face washed over the super ninja's face and the sisters knew something dreadfully was wrong. "Don't go to the village... Come with me, we had to evacuate, and not many are left alive. We fell under attack in the middle of the night by an unknown enemy. The village was burned to the ground, both me and Hyate were injured pretty bad, but it's your mother... She's dying and wishes to see you..." He looked both girls in the face which are horror-struck. "She wishes to see the both of you." He informs them.

Ayane looked over at Kasumi and griped her hand tightly. "They might be the ones who attacked you from behind." Ayane said softly.

Kasumi looked at her sister and nodded slowly. "Lead on and hurry Ryu." Kasumi said firmly with urgency.

"Nii-san... we can't go fast, not in your condition." Ayane said firmly and looked over at Ryu. "Master Ryu, you said you were injured badly... How bad? Are you able to carry Kasumi? She broke at least one rib, and has several others that are fractured or bruised as well." Ayane asked concerned.

Ryu nodded. "Don't worry about me. I used the last of my potions I had on me, so i'm fine now." He turned around and squatted. "Hop on my back Kasumi, I'll carry you." He said looking over his shoulder.

Kasumi blushed and walked over and climbed on Ryu's back, wrapping her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. At that Ryu stood up and took off with Ayane following behind. "Keep sharp, they might still be in the area." Ryu led them to a secret Hyabusa clan cave. He stopped setting Kasumi down and closed his eyes. Both Ayane and Kasumi understood what he was doing and they closed their eyes and the three shinobi made a hand sign and reached out with their perceptions sensing the entire area around them. Outside of a few woodland creatures, none felt the presence of anything. Ayane's Hajin Mon training and techniques were stronger than Ryu's or Kasumi's, and she couldn't sense anyone either. "We're clear." Ayane stated finally.

Ryu nodded and walked to the side of the mountain. He pushed a part in and turned it, and part of the mountain lowered into the ground revealing a passage. Ryu allowed the ladies to enter first than he followed stepping on a specific block, and the cave closed back up. The passage was lit by incandescent lichen that was growing on the cavern walls. He led the girls through a series of twists and turns and finally opening into a fairly big cavern. When they entered the cavern, they saw their brother Hayate sitting on a chair, his head was wrapped in a bandage that covered his left eye, and what wasn't covered revealed burn marks along his face, neck, and chest. "O... Onii-san..." Kasumi said softly through trembling lips. Than the two sisters went running over to their older brother who embraced them with open arms fighting back the pain from his battered and burned body. The half-sisters buried their faces in Hayate's shoulders which caused a warm smile to creep across his pained lips. He than wrapped his arms around both of his sisters.

"Don't get me wrong, i'm glad that you're both safe and sound, but this is quite unexpected... Ayane, you were always out to try and kill Kasumi..." At that before he could utter another word, Ayane backed away from him turning around and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Onii-san..." She stopped and shook her head. "No, I want to say this in front of mother as well." Ayane said softly. Hayate nodded and motioned for them to follow him. He led his sisters and Ryu to another room where their mother was resting. "M..Mother..." Kasumi whispered softly. At that, Ayame turned her head from the bed and looked at her children and smiled. She gingerly raised her arm and motioned for them to get closer. Hayate looked over at Ryu and he knew what Hayate wanted. Both men went to either side and helped Ayame into a sitting position and sat on either side of her with a hand upon her shoulder to keep her steady. Ayame looked at her son and Ryu who was like a son to her as well and smiled. Kasumi walked over and kneeled down putting her head in her mother's lap. Ayame smiled and stroked her eldest daughter's soft auburn hair. She than looked over to Ayane who stood center room with her arms wrapped around herself and shook her head.

"No mother, I... There's something I need to get off my chest." Ayane said softly. At that Kasumi stood up and walked to her half-sister. She looked into Ayane's ruby eyes.

"You ready? I'll be quiet unless you give me a sign to interject." Kasumi said softly.

Ayane nodded. "Domo Nii-sama." Hearing that Ryu, Hyate and Ayame looked over at the girls with a complete dumbfounded look on their faces. Ayane took a deep breath and looked over at her mother, Hayate, and Ryu. "Where to start... I don't know all the details of the attack, and don't know any of the status of the Mugen Tenshin as I was out battling Kasumi..." She turned to look at her sister and frowned. "Like usual. Kasumi won, and spared my life. She actually saved my life, as the cliff collapsed from under me. but, in doing so she was badly injured. I think the attackers found us as well. I won't go into details of what happened out there, just what's important. Kasumi opened my eyes, and made me realise that my anger towards her was misplaced. As kids we were best friends... Even you Onii-san. Even tho the rest of the village treated me like dirt, the two of you always treated me as an equal. Than years later, You finally told me the truth that you were my mother... This hurt me deeply. Seeing how Kasumi was treated like a princess, and I was treated like i was even lower than a gaijin..." Ayane turned around and hung her head low.

Everyone could see that she was shuttering and droplets were falling at her feet. Hayate tried to get up to go over to Ayane, but Kasumi held her palm out and shook her head no. Hayate blinked not believing this. "Hayate... Onii-sama.. You were bred to be the heir to leadership of the village, Kasumi didn't have any of that leadership. When you got injured and she went to seek vengeance. I vowed to fulfil my duty as I was instructed to kill her. No matter how hard I trained, I never could best her, except in the third tournament. I capitalized on a simple mistake. I could've easily followed up and took Kasumi's life, but I didn't... I... I don't know why, I just didn't I had to face Genra and take him down... That was my responsibility..." She said softly through sobs.

She wiped her eyes and turned back around. At the end of the last tournament, Kasumi tried to run in to the burning towers to stop Helena Douglas, but..." She stopped and looked over at Kasumi and shook her head. "I don't know why, but I stopped her and probably saved her life in doing so. Even tho I harbored this intense hatred towards Kasumi, I still stopped her. This brings us up to the recent events. Kasumi made me realise that she's never looked down on me, that she's always treated me as an equal, and when the truth came out, how she was happy to find that we were sisters..."

She than looked over at Ayame and sighed. She than walked slowly over to her mother and knelt before her taking her mother's hands in hers. "I hated you almost as much as I hated Kasumi after you told me the truth... You could've stopped the torment I went through my entire life, you could've put a stop the degradation, but you didn't..." Ayame's eyes began to tear up and she opened her mouth to speak. Ayane held her hand up to stop her. "Let me finish venting everything i've held pent up all these years please mother..." Ayame closed her mouth and bowed her head.

Both Ryu and Hayate sat their quietly listening to Ayane, and they both could tell she was being truthful, and her words and her feelings that she's kept pent up was like a cancer eating at her year in and year out, and that she needed to let it all out before she self-destructed. Ayane pulled away from her mother and walked around the room, before coming behind Kasumi. All three tensed, but they could see that Kasumi wasn't worried at all. Ayane wrapped her arms around Kasumi and gently kissed her on the cheek. "Domo Nii-sama for always trying to free me from my torment." Ayane said softly. Kasumi just smiled.

Ayane pulled away from Kasumi and looked at everyone. "As we were coming here, I was reflecting on everything, and came to a decision... A couple actually. First and foremost, I forgive you mother... You were disgraced by the betrayal and the rape that conceived me... I probably would've done the same if our places were reversed." She than turned to look at her brother.

"Secondly, this is to you... I beg you to repeal the death Mark on Kasumi's head, if not..." She motioned for Kasumi to stand by her side. Kasumi smiled and walked over to her younger half-sister. The sisters entwined their fingers together and both looked over at Hayate. "If not, Than I'm going on the run with my sister as well... She's been alone and on the run, and hunted. At least this way she knows there'll always be someone protecting her back."

All three of them, Ayame, Ryu, and Hayate were stunned and shocked. Never once in a million years would they ever expect Ayane who was vigilant and adamant about wanting to fulfil her duty and kill Kasumi, would suddenly demand that the death mark be lifted or she would run with her sister becoming a nuke-nin as well.

Ayame held her arms out. "Can I hold both of my daughters now?" She asked. Ayane and Kasumi looked at each other and they both ran to their mother. Kasumi was forgetting all about the pain she was in. The sisters knelt and laid their heads in Ayame's lap. Ayame bent low and kissed both on their heads. "I'm so happy to have my family back together again. This brings peace to my mind and heart. I'm sure you were told i'm dying, and this is taking all my strength. But now I can die in peace..." At that, both girls sprang up. Ayane put her hand up. "None of that, there's nothing that can be done. It's amazing that i'm still alive as is..."

At that Ayame began a coughing fit, and coughed up a bunch of blood. Hayate and Ryu eased Ayame back down on to her back. "Thank you my boys." She said weakly. She looked over at her daughters. "I was going to ask you to try and be sisters as a dying mother's last wish... I see, I don't need to ask that now. Just know when I go into that eternal sleep, that I will watch over you..." At that her eyes closed. Ayame's breathing became labored briefly, and than took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Her chest never rose again.

Kasumi's and Ayane's eyes filled with tears as they kissed their mother one last time on her cheek. Ayane took the blanket and pulled it over her mother's head. She turned to Kasumi who pulled Ayane into her and the sisters cried in each other's arms. Hayate walked over to them and wrapped his arms around them. Ryu turned walk out of the room, when Hayate looked over to him. "You know you're not just my best friend, Mother had always considered you as one of her own children as well..." He said softly. Ryu hung his head and wiped a tear and walked over to them and joined the three in a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: took me a while to decide on how I wanted to do things in this chapter, and it's fairly long. There is a lot of nudity in it, but no sex scenes, so its not a lemon chapter. My main OC is introduced by the name of Akihiko Lavi. He's half Japanese and half Israeli. A good portion of the chapter is dealing solely with Ayane and Akihiko, so w/o further ado here's chapter 3 R&R please.

Chapter 3

The next morning Kasumi was cringing in pain, but was trying to remain still as Ayane's head was resting upon her chest. Kasumi fought to smile through the pain and gently played with Ayane's soft violet hair as to not wake her.

Ayane started to mumble and stir. Her eyes fluttered a bit before opening. Once they came into focus, she realised that the soft pillow she was sleeping on wasn't a pillow at all, rather it was Kasumi's soft breasts. Ayane scuttered back quickly and turned several shades of red.

Kasumi let out a muffled yelp in pain as she bit down on her lip drawing blood as to not cry out.

"Nee-chan, you should've woke me... I didn't realize I was sleeping on you. Your ribs aren't healed." Ayane said softly crawling back over to her sister.

Kasumi grinned and held out her arms. " imouto help your Onee-Chan up please." Kasumi said in a strained voice.

Ayane nodded and did so. Kasumi gritted her teeth as she got to her feet and staggered foreward. Ayane caught Kasumi but fer face got pushed into her chest. Ayane backed away and her face went four shades of red as did Kasumi's.

"Arigato imouto." Kasumi said to her younger sister.

The two went back out into the main room where Ryu and Hayabusa already were sitting and talking. Kasumi had her arm around Ayane's neck using her for support.

The two men looked over and smiled at the girls. "Still in pain Kasumi-chan?" Asked Ryu.

Kasumi nodded. "Hai, a little." She replied as Ayane helped her on to one of the rocks that was used as a make shift chair.

"I'm sorry, i'm out of pain killers, I used the last for Hayate, and..." He looked in the direction of Ayame's room and than looked to the ground solemly.

"Don't worry about it Ryu, I have a secret lair not far from here. I'll take Nee-chan there. It has a natural spring lake that I guess is mystical as it won't fully heal wounds, but it will help speed up the recovery preocess. Not to mention it's one of my safe houses, so I have a stash of my secret healing ointments. I'll have Nee-chan back up in no time." Ayane said with a smile.

Hayate cocked his head to the side. Ayane looked at him and smiled. "I found it a couple years ago, and used some ninpo to hide it from site. It's my home away from home for when the stress of the villagers whispers really gets to me." Ayane said softly looking down.

Kasumi rubbed her little sister's back gently. Ayane looked over at her and smiled. "Give me your palm, I'll read your fortune." Kasumi said with a slight chuckle.

It was to no shock to anyone that fortune telling was a favorite hobby of Kasumi's, and she was miraculously rarely ever wrong in her readings.

"While she's reading your palm, I have to say something." Hayate said. "Just listen, you don't have to stop Kasumi-Nee-chan." Hayate took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Here's the fact of the matter... The Mugen Tenshin have effectively been destroyed. All the elders are dead, and there's less than twenty of us left. Kas, you have been living in the outside world all this time, I want you to take Ayane with you and enroll her in your school. I know you graduate this year, but Ayane, you still need to finish your education..." He put his hand up as Ayane was about to interject. "Let me finish. I'm going to stay with Ryu for now. We're all still fairly young, especially the two of you. You may not like this, but the Mugen Tenshin will be dead unless we try to rebuild..." He looks at his sisters and than turns away putting his back to them. He looks down to the ground and covers his face with his hand. "You aren't stupid, you both are very smart women... I can't beleive i'm going to say this to my baby sisters..." He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "If we... the heads of the Mugen Tenshin want to see us make a comeback, we need to train and bring outsiders in, and the three of us... we need..." He stops and looks over at Ryu. "I... I can't tell them."

Ryu nods in understanding and turns to facr the girls and crosses his arms across his chest and lowers his head in that usual stance of his. "What Hayate is trying to say, and don't misunderstand him... The three of you need to propagate... And no, like I said, don't misunderstand him... not with each other... you're blood and inbreeding is not what he meant." He said sternly.

The girls looked at eachother and shuddered. Kasumi only of eighteen, and Ayane just two years younger. In the world of the shiniobi, she's very much an adult, but in the outside world, she's still a minor.

"Is there no other option?" Aked Ayane.

Hayate shook his head. "The only other option is to let the Mugen Tenshin die out like many of the other clans. We survived this long, because we were the largest and most powerful clan since the demise of the Hayabusa clan many years ago. We were second to them." Hayate explained. "Thus our clan's fate is in our hands..." Kasumi finally looked up and smiled to Ayane.

"What's with you Nee-san, we're in serious trouble here, and you're smiling..." Ayane said rather harshly.

" imouto, I'm aware of that and it has my stomache in nots, but I finished reading your palm..." Kasumi said with a foxish grin.

Everyone raised a brow at Kasumi's grin.

"Now i'm afraid to ask, but what did you see that has you grinning like a fox?" Asked Hayate.

Kasumi winked at her sister and than turned to face Ryu and Hayate. "Well according to her lines, our dear imouto in the very near future is going to find her true love..." Kasumi said with a grin groing bigger by the minute. "And, what makes it even better, is that this boy... I can't tell his exact age, but he will be close to Ayane in age, has some ties of some sort to the Mugen Tenshin... Only problem, is he's half gaijin... That is if i'm reading her fortune correct."

Ayane begins to blush and pull her hand in to her away from Kasumi. "Is he cute at least?" Mumbled Ayane blushing deeper.

"Oh, i'm sorry Ayane, I can't see that much, but right now we're in dire straits... I did see that you will live to be a great grand mother." She said with a smile.

Hayate rubs his chin. "As much as I hate the idea, especially if he's part gaijin..." He turns to look at Ayane and walks over to her. "I can understand if you don't want to do this, but we need to rebuild..." He than looks over at Kasumi. "I know that you like both men and women imouto, but same goes for you. I know you may not like it, but we need to rebuild. I need both of your answeres on this immidiately, otherwise I have no choice as the last head of the Mugen Tenshin, but to declare the clan absolved." Hayate said softly.

Both girls snapped their heads to look at their older brother and realised just than how serious the matter truly was.

Kasumi struggled to stand up and bit down on her lip once again to prevent from crying out in pain. She than knelt down before her brother. Ayane followed suit. "Onee-san, I failed my obligations once, and ran to avenge you. As you know, both mother and father have always told us that in our family that family has always been more important than clan. I'm not going to run anymore... I may not like the idea just like you and Ayane, but I AM MUGN TENSHIN!" Kasumi emphasized with pride in her voice. She than turned her head to look at Ayane. "Help me back up again imouto." She let a slight giggle escape her lips.

A smile crept across Ayane's face hearing those words from her sister. "Onee-san, I maybe only sixteen, but I will do what I have to. My hands are already stained deeply in blood in the name of the Mugen Tenshin., If my duty now requires me to give birth so that we may survive, than I will birth until I can't birth anymore." She said solemly and than giggled hearing her sister's request.

Hayate sighed. "I pray it don't come to that. "The remainig survivors ran for the various Mugen shelters. Ryu and I will make the announcments to them. Since you are both willing to try and make us survive... Ryu has already sworn fealty to the Mugen before the last of the elders died and in my presence. I here-by decree Ryu Hayabusa, and you my sisters the new council of the Mugen Tenshin." He than looks at Ayane. "And you Ayane, yes you will still be head of the Hajin-mon even tho I think you might be the last. I do know that there are some that have been exiled, if in your travels in the outside world you come across them. If they truly want to return to our fold, you now have the power to readmit them to the clan as members of the council.

Ayane helped her sister up as they listened to Hayate.

Hayate walked over to his sisters and hugged them, being careful with Kasumi. "Now my sisters, go out there and complete your schooling. Just becareful I have this feeling there maybe a few of our assailants still lurking about to make sure they got the last of us." He said softly. The girls nodded.

"I love you Hayate." They said in unison. The sisters looked at eachother an laughed. Ryu and Hayate couldn't help but to laugh as well. At that Kasumi and Ayane left the secret cave, with Kasumi being carried on Ayane's back.

After a good long three hour trek stopping to make sure they weren't being followed. They came to a mountain and Ayane made a few hand signs and the side of the mountain opened up revealing a cave. The two walked in unaware that they were in deed followed. six shadows darted into the cave before it closed up again.

"Watch your step and only walk where I walk Nee-chan, I have this place well trapped in case anyone does manage to get into the cave." Ayane warned Kasumi.

Ayane's and Kasumi's voices echoed through the cave causing the shadows to stop in place. The lead shadow put its hand up and motioned to its eyes. Than the six made some hand signs and cautiously proceeded in the dark cave.

Finally the sisters came to a chamber with an undeground natural spring. "Kas, strip down and get in... Sorry to say this, but you stink..." Ayane chuckled.

"Well, gee thanks... You don't smell like a bed of ro..." Kasumi stopped and thought for a minute. "You don't smell like fresh lavender either..."

Ayane looked over at Kasumi and the two sisters laughed as they stripped naked. Kasumi walked into the shallow lake while Ayane went to a storage box and grabbed a small ointment container and walked in after Kasumi. Ayane waded over to Kasumi who bent over to rinse her body in the knee high lake. Ayane opened the container and started to rub the cream over the area of Kasumi's broken ribs.

"Wow, that stuff is like ice..." Kasumi said in shock.

"I know, but in a bout an hour or two your bones will be completely mended." Ayane said as she finshed rubbing it into Kasumi's soft skin.

After about twenty minutes cleaning themselves, they started to get out of the water.

"Stop right there, and raise your hands over your heads nice and easy said a voice disguised with a mechanical scrambler. Ayane looked and saw six figures whearing tight body suits with armored pads. The suits easily told the sisters that the six figures were all female. They held guns at them and their keen eyes could see that the safeties were all off.

"Thanks for talking so loud, otherwise we probably would've set off whatever traps you had set up." Said the lead female.

Ayane scowled.

"Now get out real slow and kneel on the ground, and keep your hands locked behind your heads." Ordered the lead woman.

"Can I help her? My sister has a couple broken ribs." Ayane explained.

Four of the women broke off two on one side of Kasumi, and two on one side of Ayane, and they aimed their submachine guns at them. "Sure, but any sudden moves and it will be the last thing you do." The woman stated.

Ayane nodded with a scowel and helped Kasumi down onto her knees. Kasumi had to put her hands on the ground before her and whimpered in pain. She finally got upright on her knees and locked her fingers behind her head. "You okay Nee-chan?" Ayane asked concerned for her sister. Kasumi just nodded and reminded quiet. Ayane than locked her fingers behind her head.

The lead woman looked down at her wrist and pressed a few buttons. "Situation report Agent.." A male voice spoke.

"Good news Mr. Donovan Sir, we recaptured Kasumi, and as an added bonus, we have Ayane as well."

The sisters looked at each other. "I thought he died..." Kasumi whispered. Ayane nodded in shock.

"Not hardly, What was killed was just a clone Kasumi, but nice wishful thinking. Agent, Ayane is to volatile, elim... Belay that. Take several blood samples and than eliminate her where she won't be found." Donovan ordered than the connection was severed. One of the other women walked over with a gun-like thing with a glass vile attached to it. She injected it into Ayane's arm and the vile began filling with her blood. She took three viles in total and walked back putting them into a secure case. The leader reached into a pouch and pulled out another gun of sorts and shot Ayane in the neck.

"That my dear is a specially designed paralytic toxin, it will paralyze all your muscles below point of impact in a matter of seconds." Before she could finish speaking, Ayane collaped.

"AYANE!" Kasumi yelled out.

"Don't worry, she's still alive." She told Kasumi. One of the other women snorted a chuckle. The woman removed the clip and refilled it with another and shot Kasumi with it. "That, unlike what Ayane got was just a mild sedative. You're to valuable to DOATECH." She explained.

"But DOATECH was destroyed..." Ayane snarled.

"Don't be ridiculous, we have many facilities." The woman explained with a laugh. She put her hand to her masked face over her ear. "Package recovered bring in the bird." She ordered over the mic. She than turned to walk out take them, careful with Kasumi, you can drag the other by her hair for all I care.

Two women grabbed Kasumi, on by her feet, and the other under her arms. Two others grabbed Ayane by her arms and dragged her. They were all cautious to avoid the traps, and when they left the cave there was a helicopter that looked like a heavilly modified blackbird. Its propellers were silent.

The tossed Ayane into the helicopter and eased Kasumi onboard. Cuffing her hands above her head, and her ankles to the floor about shoulder length apart. The other five wnt into the other part of the helicopter leaving the leader there alone with the prisoners.

The helicopter took off and sped off.

"Just who are you?" Asked Kasumi.

The woman walked over to Kasumi and she removed her voice scrambler and rolled up her mask. Ayane could hear Kasumi gasp. The woman gave Kasumi a fiendish grin and winked at her. "W..Who is it Nee-chan?" Ayane asked.

The woman turned to look at Ayane who blinked in Awe. "A...Alpha 152! I thought you killed her Nee-San?" Ayane said in utter shock.

"No, no, no I got away, she nearly did kill me, but Donovan's men found me and took me back. They did a few more experiments, and now i'm stable. Not that it matters for you."

They could feel the chopper slowing down, and Alpha walked to the open doors and looked out and nodded. She hit the com. Perfect hover here.

Meanwhile down below a lone house boat was anchored in the giant lake. Lounging was a young man of sixteen maybe somewhat long black hair. He happened to look up and saw a strange black helicopter hovering absolutely quietly. He made a few hand signs and looked up. It was too far for even him to make out anything in great detail, but he looked hard getting up to look and concentrate harder.

Alpha reached down and snatched Ayane by her throat and yanked her up. "Oh, and that toxin... She looked down at the lake. Even if you don't drown, in about another hour and a half or so, it will make its way to your heart... Like I said, it paralyzes every muscle in your body... And I know that you're smart enough to know that your heart is a muscle... so be a good girl and tell me what's going to happen." Alpha said in a low maniacal voice.

"It will paralyze my heart, and with out it being able to pump blood, i... I will die..." Ayane said softly.

"Exactly." At that Alpha let go of Ayane and kicked her hard sending her flying out of the helicopter and to the water below.

"AYANE!" Kasumi cried out out. She than snapped her attention to Alpha.

Alpha turned to see the hatred and anger burning in Kasumi's eyes. "Awww... you look so cute when you're angry..." Alpha mused walking up to Kasumi. She reached out and grabbed Kasumi by her hair and yanked her head down and forced her lips to Kasumi's. She kept pressing and kissing. Kasumi was fighting until her eyes started to roll back from lack of air. Alpha finally broke the kiss and laughed. Kasumi was left gasping for air. She hit the com. "Let's go, we don't want to keep Donovan waiting for his prize.

The young man, Akihiko Lavi. A half Japanese, half Israeli boy couldn't beleive what he saw with someone being ejected hard and moments later the helicopter just left. He jumped over the side into his dingy And released the line. He started up the motor and watched the trajectory of the falling person.

Ayane made impact with the water and sank. "You're foryune reading came up short Nee-chan..." She thought to herself with a slight chuckle.

The rubber dingy sped to the point of impact and arrived within five minutes. Akihiko cut the motor and dove in. The water was dark and a little murky making it hard to see. He made another hand sign and concentrated. He picked up a trace and followed finally finding the body. He swam hard and caught up and grabbed a wrist. He could tell just by the grab that it was a woman. and he pulled up and wrapped his arm carefully around her neck and swam to the surface as fast as he could. He finally broke the surface. "Dear god, don't make me be to late..." He mumbled as he swam for his dingy keeping her head above water.

He finally reached the dingy and hoisted her into the life boat and tured six shades of red when he realised she was bare naked. He rolled her over and blinked in disbeleif. "A..Ayane-chan!" He cried out. He felt for a pulse and didn't feel one. He than straddled her with one knee on either side of her and put his ear to her chest. Causing him to blush again. The blush faded instantly when he heard no heartbeat. "Oh dear god no..." He tilted her head back and breathed into her mouth breathing in several breaths, than started chest compressions. After about a minute, Ayane spat out water but was unable to turn her head. He carfully turned her head to let her cough out the water.

Everything was a blur to her, but she did realise that she was out of the water and someone was on top of her. "G...great... what did you do, revive me just so you could rape me..." Ayane said softly in disgust.

"Akihiko couldn't believe what he had just heard from her. "W..what no, Ayane-chan. I just saved your life..." He ears were clogged so she couldn't hear the voice clearly but understood what was said.

"Than get off me." Ayane said softly. Akihiko did as asked.

"I..i was pointless to save me, I was injected with a paralytic toxin, and its racing ttrough my veins to my heart." She mumbled softly.

Akihiko quickly scooped her up and put her on the side of the dingy so she was facing the water and made several complex hand signs. His fingers and hands began glowing with a bluish-white glow. He than jabe several of her preasure points and than pressed his hands into her backand held them into her back pushing in. He took a deep breath and pushed out exhaling and her body began absorbing the bluish-white from his hands. Moments later She threw up a yellowish-brown into the lake. He repeated the process several times until she wouldn't throw up any more.

"There Ayane-chan, you've been purged of the toxin." He told her.

Ayane raised a brow, now it's the second time he heard this person use her name. She stayed looking down until they drifted a bit, and than scooped some of the cleaner water up and rinsed her mouth out and spat it back out. She than slowly turned around and sat down putting her hands down betwwn her knees covering her womanhood, but leaving her breasts free. She knew it was one or the other. She than looked up and tried to focus her eyes. "That's twice you called me by my name... Who are you?" She asked confused still unable to see him until her eyes focused clearly.

"You don't remember me Ayane-Chan?" He asked softly.

Ayane shook her head. "I.. I can't see you, my eyes haven't..." She stopped and blinked several times as she saw things coming into focus. She looked at her savior and blinked in disbelief. "Aki... Akihiko-kun? Akihiko Lavi?" She questioned.

Akihiko Sat there with a big grin and nodded. Next thing he knew She flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He breasts pressing into his well muscled bare chest. This caused him to blush. He than heard her starting to cry. He wrapped his arms around her gently and patted the back of her head. "It'll be okay Ayane-chan." He said trying to console her.

She finally pulled away and sat back down and wiped her eyes. She looked at him and saw he was turning a multitude of reds. She tilted her head slightly. "What's wrong Akihiko-kun?" She asked completly forgetting she was completely naked for a minute.

Akihiko reached back and scratched the back of his head and scunched up his face. He felt a trckle of blood from his nose and wiped it. And looked back at her. She had her head tilted sttill and her hands on either side of her exposing her womanhood that was completely clean shaven. Now both nostrils began bleeding.

"Are you sick Akihiko-kun?" She asked as he leaned forward pinching his nose and staring at the floor of the dingy. He shook his head and pointed at her.

"What's wrong?" She looked down, and than remembered she was bare ass naked. Ayane turned beet red as she tried to cover herself up. "A..Akihiko-kun, you're not a pervert or something are you?" She asked sheepishly.

Akihiko shook his head no, still keeping his eyes away from her trying to stop the nose bleed.

"Am, I the first woman you saw naked?" She asked sheepishly.

Akihiko just nodded his head.

"Umm, do you like me? You won't talk." She asked.

"Ayane-chan..." He stopped and went to look up and quickly looked back down. "By any chance, could you turn around?" He asked.

"I think I can understand why you're asking, but I find it rude not to look at who you're talking to." Ayane said softly.

"I know this Ayane-chan, but seeing in my opinion the most beautiful girl in the world in front of me completely nakes..." He stopped and was turning even brighter red. "I... I'm getting aroused and don't want you to think i'm some pervert. "But to answer your question, yes, I like you... I like you alot. I guess you forgot I tried to ask you out during the first and third tournament qulifiers, but you turned me down both times..."

Ayane covered her mouth and nose with her hands hearing that. "W..wait... Did you say THE most beautiful girl? You surely must be joking... every guy thinks that of Kaumi-chan." She said squinting an eye not sure she believes him.

"True, most guys do, and I won't lie she is beautiful, but to me, she pales in comparison to you Ayane-chan." He says still not looking at her.

"Akihiko-san, i'm going to be blunt about this... Either look at me when you speak to me, or never try to talk to me again..." She said with a stern voice. That caused Akihiko to slowly raise his head. He saw that she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them completely covering her up. "Good boy." She laughed. "Now, I fought you twice, and granted you forced our fights into a sudden death, but i'd recognize ninjitsu if I saw it. You used a medical ninpo on me to extract the venom... not just any ninpo, but one that's of the Mugen Tenshin... How do you know it?" Ayane questioned in a more interrogative tone than questioning.

"Can I take us to my boat first and give you a shirt or something?" He asked.

Ayane chuckled. "Certainly, I do kind of feel naked out here..." She slapped her forehead still keeping herself covered up. "Oh wait, I am naked silly me." She laughed.

Akihiko looked at her puzzled. And just stared not believing the way she's acting.

"What's wrong Akihiko-kun?" She asked as he turned to start the engine.

"What's with you, you're not sounding or acting like the Ayane-chan I know... The Ayane-chan I know was always bitter and angry at the world." He replied.

Ayane looked down. "Oh, do you like that Ayane better?" She asked softly, but loud enough to be heard over the outboard engine.

Akihiko shook his head. "No, I always wanted to try and find out why someone so beautiful was always so bitter and angry... I thought maybe I could help, but seeing you like this... it makes me happy." He answered.

"Like what? naked?" She questioned playfully.

Akihiko shook his head. "You're comfortable like that aren't you Ayne-chan?

Ayane lowered her head resting her chin on her kneed and looked into Akihiko's eyes. "I suppose so... We weren't born wearing clothes, and I feel free when wearing less to nothing... I guess that's why most of my outfits are heavilly exposed." She stated.

"Not to mention a great distraction when fighting men i bet..." He chuckled nervously,

Ayane just chuckled.

The finally got to the houseboat, and Akihiko tied them off and started to climbe up. "This might sound perverted, but I'll chance it... I used to fantasize of what you looked like naked..." He chuckled nervously.

"Used to? Not anymore?" Ayane asked.

Akihiko stopped and sighed. "Ok, still did... until today..." He replied nervously. As he began to climb up again and began to walk to the cabin.

"Akihiko-chan, you're not going to help a lady onboard?" Ayane asked in a playful voice. This stopped Akihiko dead in his tracks. He turned back around to help Ayane on board but clenched his eyes closed.

Ayane shook her head and refused his help. "Nope, do it proper, and look... You might grab something other than my hand..." She mused playfully.

Akihiko turned bright red, and slowly opened his eyes and helped her onboard. "It's okay, you can look at me Akihiko-chan. You saved my life, the least I can do is grany tou the one fantasy of looking me over naked." She said softly with her face turning pink.

Akihiko blinked looking her in the eyes. He got lost in her pools of red. She smiled and nodded to him. "It's okay, I don't mind as long as you follow by my rules."

Akihiko raised a brow. "By your rules?" He questioned not understanding.

Ayane nodded. "Judging by the size of this bout, house boat or not, it's really big enough for one person, so I'm assuming you live by yourself." Akihiko just nodded. "Very well. My rules, your boat... I'm not going to make you sleep... She looked around the boat before finishing her sentance and sighed. "You mean for a house boat, you have one bed, two chairs, a table, and two lounge chairs?"

Akihiko scratched the back of his head and scrunched his face. "It's all I really need.

She looked over at the bed, than over at him. "How do you sleep? wear anything or no?"

Akihiko just blinked not believing she just asked that. "Umm... depends really. If it's really hot, than nothing, but normally i have several sleep shorts that come to my knees, and in winter, I wear something heavier." He stated.

"Even tho this is your boat, are you comfortable living by my rules as I have no place to go?" She asked.

"Well, that depends on your rules." He answered skeptically.

"I'm not a cruel woman, I won't make you sleep out on the lounge chairs, even tho the bed is somewhat small we will share it..." She said and a mischievious grin crept across her face, oh and I sleep the way I am now..." She stated motioning with her hands to her naked body.

Akihiko crossed his hands over his chest and and flung them to the sides. "Absolutely, positively not. No way, no how, not happening..." He said in absolute refusal crossinghis arms across his chest and turning his back to her.

She walked over over and drove her toes into the back of his knee causing him to drop to one knee. She circled in front of him and cupped her hands to his face and gently pressed her lips to his. He looked at her in shock. He started to pull away but his body wouldn't cooperate with him. She lowered down to her knees and broke the kiss momentarally and stared into his eyes. She could see he was getting nervous.

Ayane remembered what her brother said, and even tho it made her nervous and a bit scared, she did vow to do so. "Akihiko-chan You wanted to ask me out in the past, but I turned you down both times, right?" He was speechless, his heart was racing a hundred miles a second, and could only nod to her question. "What if instead of a date, I agree to not only be a friend, but your gitlfriend and lover, and possibly more? would you like to be my lover, and maybe even my husband later down the road?" She asked softly. As she twirled her fingers in his black hair.

Akihiko gulped and looked into her eyes carefully. He could see that she was really meaning her words, but there was something else there as well, something he just couldn't quite put a finger on.

"W...why, why are you asking this? This isn't the Ayane-chan I knew..." He said softly.

Ayane closed the gap between them and pressed her forehead to his. Akihiko's body acted on its own impulse and found his hands coming to rest on Ayane's slender hips. "Do you know that people change Akihiko-chan?" He nodded, but didn't break the contact of their foreheads. "Do I scare you?"

Akihiko swalled hard. "Ye..yes Ayane-chan, y...you're a fully trained ninja, an elite assassin, I'm affraid if I did or said something stupid, you could easilly take my life." He said nervously. Although he was scared and nervous, he could feel the warmth of her breath wash over him, and his body still disobeying his brain, had his hands slowly slide up her well toned back.

Ayane closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation, it was new to her. No man had ever dared get close to her, forget want to get intimate with her. A soft moan escaped her lips. She pushed him back firmly but gently and Akihiko landed on his ass. Ayane sat down on his lap and wrapped her legs around him and rested her head upon his chest.

Akihiko wrapped his arms around her. Ayane could hear his heart settling down. "Akihiko-chan, you are the only man I have ever let touch me... Granted none ever wanted to. I don't know why, but I feel safe right here, right now while i'm in your arms... I just wish it could last forever... But, if you really don't want me, just say so, and i'll leave you, and you'll never see me again." She said softly.

Akihiko sighed. "It's not that... I have dreamed about this, and it just seems to good to be true, like this is all a dream, and when I wake up you'll be gone." He said softly.

Ayane pulled away and grinned. She than slapped him across the face and left a hand print on his cheek. Akihiko just looked at her and blinked. "Nope, not a dream, i'm still comfortable here in your lap,,," She chuckled. She could feel one of his hands trying to make a play for a breast. She looked him in the eyes and shook her head. "Don't do it, not yet." He nodded.

"Ayane-chan, I know that... There has to be more to this than..." He was stumbling for his words. which made her giggle.

"It's decision time Akihiko-chan... do I stay or do I leave? remember if I leave, you will never have me in your life. This is a one time offer and on my shinobi code, I swear to you if you say yes, I will be here with you forever." She tells him softly. At that she stands up and looks down at him.

This time no nose bleed, no blushing... Akihiko looks Ayane's body over and reaches out. "My legs and my hips only... Thats all I'll let you touch with out an answer. If your answer is going to be no, Take a long hard look at what could've been yours, and that never will be yours... This is your once in a life-time offer. Know this, I will be faithful and loyal to you if you say yes." She tells him him in a soft voice.

Akihiko reaches out and places his hands on Ayane's silky thighs, and slowly runs his hands up to her hips. His eyes fixed on her womanhood. Ayane smirks and teases him by ever slightly opening it. "Never touched by man nor woman, except me when bathing..."

Akihiko bites down on his lower lip and slides back and gets to his feet. "You're just a tease now Ayane-chan..." He sais walking away.

"Akihiko-chan... I'm not teasing, I'm dead serious, I will be yours and only yours if you say yes..." She bites down on her lower lip.

Akihiko spins around and stares her in the eye. "Ayane-chan, don't take me for a fool, it's demeaning. I know there's more to this than you're letting on come clean with me, because now I'm really starting to regret saving you..." He snapped at her.

"Fine, you're right, there is more to this, than i'm letting on..." She snapped angrily as she stormed over to him and jabbed her finger into his chest. She than bit down on her lower lip and it curled. She flattened her hand on his strong chisled chest and looked down at the ground. "Yo... You're right, there's more going on than i'm letting on, but you need to come clean first. You know a highly advanced Mugen Tenshin medical ninpo..." She stated softly.

Akihiko sighed. "My father was mossad... Israeli intelligence. He got badly injured on assignmet in Kyoto. He almost died, if not for some woman that found him. She was no doctor, but she saved his life with what at the time he didn't know what to call it, but we know it as ninpo. Turns out she was some sort of specialist ninja, she was an elite. She specialised in stealth, insertion, recon, and assassination. She had some very unique skills. It turns out that they were both after the same target and teamed up." He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a can of juice. "Want one? Only got orange." He asked. Ayane nodded. He tossed it to her and she caught it.

Akihiko to a few sips before continuing with his story. "They tracked their prey all over Japan. The woman was captured and tortured. My father tracked them down just as they were about to rape her. They were planning on sending her to their organization's facility out in Germany. At the time, didn't know much about them, but we now know this organization as DOATECH. Well, anyways. They killed their mark, but she was badly injured from the torture. She lost most of her memories, but remembered my father. Over time she began remembering her skills, but not how she learneed them or who she was, or where she came from. They fell in love and got married. Two years later I was born. When I was old enough to walk, my both of my parents started training me in martial arts. My father in Krav Magaw, and a variety of other styles of which you've seen me use. He told me that Krav was never to be used except in the utmost emergencies. That it's highly lethal and designed to take out my opponent fast and swift."

He took another drink and walked over to Ayane and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Don't think I went easy on you, I didn't use that art because I didn't want to kill you. Back than, you may've acted like this cold heartless bitch, but I could see past that... I could see a good woman inside, that something in your past turned you that way... It was in our first match that I fell in love with you... But I digress. My father was combining the arts he knew into one, but he died before he could finish. I didn't learn till much later that it was by the Russian mercenary Bayman that killed my father. My mother continued to raise me and teach me the skills she knows. She was a victim of a Yakuza attack, and was caught in the crossfire. Even her skills couldn't save her from what happens when the Yaks takes on DOATECH. He reaches in a drawer and pulls out two pictures and handsa them to Ayane.

"That's my father Arik Lavi."

Ayane smiles. "He was a handome man, I can see where you get your good looks from." Akihiko's cheeks turned pink.

"And that's..." Before he could finish he saw the look of shock and surprise on Ayane's face.

"Saeko katsuragi-sama was your mother..." Ayane said in assonishment.

"W...what, wait, you know my mother?"

"Well, not personally. She disappeared before I was born... but Katsuragi-sama is a legend, she's the Mugen Tenshin's Shadow of the Hajin Mon. She's the most elite of the assassins, I've studied all i could about her I wanted to be just like her... No, she's not dead, no way is she dead... no petty squabble of the Yaks would kill her, she's got to many unique moves."

Akihiko's eyes widen and rubs his chin. "W...wait, does this mean i'm in someway tied to the Mugen Tenshin?" He asked.

A grin crept over Ayane's face which quickly fell to a frown. "My turn to explain things, and it's not going to be very happy..." She explained and started to pace across the room. "I guess i'll just give you the short version, no need to go into full detail I guess." Akihiko nodded to her and listened. "Well, in short The Mugen Tenshin village was attacked by an unknown force. We got oblitereated. The elders are all dead including my mother who just passed. My brother, Kasumi and I are all that's left... Well Ryu was made a member to. Hayate told us if we're lucky in all theres a total of twenty from both sides of the Mugen Tenshin. That the only way to restore us, is to find any that are exiled and if they want to return they are welcome, and..." She stopped looked over at Akihiko and turned several shades of red and turned away.

Akihiko walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, what is it? What's wrong.?" Akihiko asked in concern.

Ayane looked up to him. "Can you hold me?" She asked biting her lower lip nervously. Akihiko smiled and scooped her up and walked to a chair sitting down with her in his lap. Ayane put her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead to his chest.

"Take your time Ayane-chan." Akihiko said trying to ease her tension.

"What i'm about to say, please dont think bad of Hayate-Onee-san... He doesn't like this any better than we do, but... But, we really have no choice unless we want to see all that we know, all that we are fade into nothing..." She explaied. Akihiko gently rubbed Ayane's back listening to her. "Hayate named Ryu-san, Kasumi-chan, and myself the new council, but also told us that the only way we can survive and comeback..." She explained and started to hesitate. "Only way for us to make a recovery, is for the four of us to start to propagate, and to try and return our lost flock back to the herd..." She bit her lip and looked up into Akihiko's eyes. He could see desperation there. "So now you know why I was being so foreward... Especially now that I know that you are Mugen by blood. Please, return to the Mugen and be my... my... Oh dear god, I never thought i'd ever ask a man to be my husband..." She chuckled. "What i said before is true, I feel safe and at peace in your arms, and with you being of Mugen blood, I don't want to find anyone else... I want you and only you Akihiko-chan." She said softly. Than her eyes shot wide and lept from his lap and covered her mouth.

Akihiko looked at her in confusion. "W... What's wrong Ayane-sama." He asked walking over to her.

"it's my imouto, Kasumi-chan's been kidnapped by DOATECH, they're the ones that tried to kill me, and they're the ones that attacked our village." She explained. "Can you go into town and get me a new outfit, I'll make a list of various outfits, but try and get at least the first. I know of a shop that specialises in Shinobi gear. I know the shop keep personally, her name is Watanabe Shizuka, tell her that you're there in my stead, and need an Ayane special asap." When you come back, we need to go and find my brother and Ryu." She said slightly frantic.

Akihiko smiled. "Sure, i'll do this, if she knows you and with those words I guess I don't need a list..." He chuckled.

Ayane walked over to him. "Oh and before you go..." She wrapped her arms around his neck, went up to her tip toes, and pressed her lips to his. When she felt him wrap his arms around her, she smiled and parted her lips to slip her tongue into his mouth and allwed their tongues to dance. She finally pulled away after several minutes of heavy kissing. She cupped her hands to his face and looked lovingly into his eyes. "There's no guarantee any of us will return from the assault on DOATECH, if you want when you return I'm all yours Akihiko-sama." She said sofly guiding one of his hands to her soft breast to show she meant it.

Akihiko looked into her eyes. "Don't think I didn't catch what you said earlier... You maybe only sixteen and i'm just barely seventeen. I know we're still young, but I would be honored to be your husband Ayane-sama. I love you and want only you..." He said to her softly.

Ayane shook her head. "No... I can't beleive i'm going to say this, but I have to share. We need to save Nee-chan and you will father childeren from both of us all in the name of the clan. By the power given to me by Mugen Lord Hayate, as part of the Mugen Counsil I hereby name thee Akihiko Lavi full member of the Mugen Tenshin."

Akihiko knelt before Ayane and bowed his head. "I'll do it only if you command me to do so Ayane-sama." He said softly.

Ayane blinked in disbelief. "Look at me Akihko my love." He looked up to her. "You telling me, that if you were given the chance to sleep with the both of us, you would turn it down?" She asked in shock. "I don't know of any man that wouldn't want my Nee-chan."

Akihiko stood up and looked Ayane in her ruby eyes. "I love you Ayane-sama, and don't want to hurt you." He replied.

Ayane cupped her hands to Akihiko's face. "I love Kasumi-Nee-chan, but I know her. Even tho she knows we need to propagate to restore the clan, she's going to have a hard time doing so. She's to pure and innocent for her own good. I love you, and if it will ease your mind I'll reinact a small Mugen clause for such dire situations that we're faced with today..." She said softly.

Akihiko raised a brow. "What clause?" Akihiko asked not really sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Well, if my memory on clan history is right. About a hundred years ago or so, we abolished the system of polygyny. Our village and society grew to the point where it wasn't needed anymore. But now that we have been effectively destroyed, I'll put in the vote to reinstate it. I doubt under the current state of affairs, anyone will object to it. Thus you will not only marry me, but Kasumi-Nee-chan as well." Ayane said explaining things.

Akihiko rubbed the back of his neck and scrunched his face which was turning beet red. Ayane smirked seeing his manhood start to rise. She walked closer to him and gently rubbed his manhood. "Looks like your 'other brain' likes that idea..." Ayane chuckled.

"To be honest, another of my fantasies was to be with both of you, which I knew would only be a fantasy as you hate your sister and wish to kill her." Akihiko said sheepishly.

Ayane frowned. "At one time yes, but I just reconciled with her, and not even two days later, she gets taken away from me and I almost get murdered..." She looks up to him. "So, I will fulfill another of your fantasies to have sex with both me and my sister." She said with a grin.

Akihiko shook his head. "No, my fantasy is to be soft, and gentle and to make love to the two of you..." His face turned deep red almost purple. "And...and... for the two of you to be making love with each other as well..." He said sheepishly with a fox-like grin. He braced himself for a slap that never came.

"We save Nee-chan and it's done. We did kiss, I applied an ointment to her silky skin, and it all left me wanting more. I think she felt the same, but was nervous like me as we're both virgins, and sisters on top of that." Ayane said with a grin.

Akihiko blushed seeing Ayane's nipples harden in excitement as she thought about making love to her sister. "Ummm... I better go now, before I wind up ravishing you right here and now..." He said chuckling. He grabbed a shirt, grabbed Ayane by the waist pulling her in to him and kissed her. "I'll be back with your gear." At that he lept off the boat to his dingy and sped off to shore.

"Oh dear god, I really need to take a cold shower..." Ayane said softly to herself laughing as she entered in the shower keeping it on cold.

A/N: credit to Project-Z for coming up with the Shadow of the Mugen Tenshin, and for letting me use the name. I changed her name in my story, but still giving him credit on it.

If anyone has any suggestions on chapter 4, i'm willing to listen on how I should proceed so that it won't take me as long to update. I am toying with the idea of Kasumi/Alpha lemon more so of Alpha doing it as a humiliation on Kasumi, but not sure just yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _Took me a bit to decide on things and how to do them, Once again i'd like to thank my bud Projekt-Z on letting me use the Mugen Shadow, although I did change her name to suit my purposes. Also to thank him for allowing me to use one of his OCs that will play a big roll in future chapters, just making some minor changes to suit my story needs._**  
**

**Chapter 4**

Alpha stood a few paces from where Kasumi was shackled as the chopper flew to the secret DOATECH facility in Minna-shima. She looked over at Kasumi with cold eyes. She rolled her eyes and snorted as she watched Kasumi cry. "Don't tell me you're crying over that bitch... You should be thanking me. After all she wants nothing more than to kill you. Where as we want you alive..." Alpha said condensendlingly to Kasumi.

"Y..you're wrong.. *sob* W.. we reconciled..." Sobbed Kasumi.

Alpha rolled her eyes and let out a sarcastic laugh. "Don't fool yourself _Princess..._ She was playing you. There's nothing but blackness in her heart. Ayane is a smart and conniving girl, she was playing you so that she could get close to you, make nice so that you'd drop your guard so that she could remove that very pretty head of yours from your shoulders." Alpha said walking up to Kasumi. She cupped one hand to Kasumi's face, and gently ran her thumb across Kasumi's silky lips. "Don't get me wrong, I do despise you Kasumi, but seeing you headless would be like seeing myself headless..." Alpha said in a semi-thoughtful tone.

"N..no, you're wrong. *sob* A...Ayane follows orders... *sob* The death mark on me was lifted... *sob* "She's trying to be my sister again..." Kasumi cried.

"Trying... Hmph, you mean tried... The girl is dead a real shame really, but as Donovan said, she's to dangerous to keep alive." Alpha interrupted.

Kasumi hung her head low and just cried mourning her sister.

The comm buzzed and Alpha rolled her eyes and walked over to it.

"ETA ten minutes." A voice called over.

"Roger that. Radio ahead and make sure there's someone waiting to take her to lab seven-Charlie."

"One step a head of you Ma'am, a team is standing by." The comm went silent.

** Ten minutes later**

Alpha performs a set of hand signs and hits Kasumi on her forehead. Kasumi's eyes rolled in the back of her head and her body went limp. Alpha than unshackled her and scooped her up as the chopper touched down. Alpha exited the chopper with Kasumi in her arms and laid her down on the awaiting gurney. They than tied her wrists and ankles down and fastened the strap across her midsection.

The security team carted Kasumi away and headed for Laboratory seven-Charlie. The walls and floor of the facility were composed of a high-grade steel alloy, the lights were recessed halogen. It looked very institutional. They rolled her down a hall and a round a corner to a high speed elevator. One of the guards pressed the button for sub-level six. The doors closed with a hiss pressurizing the elevator and it descended quietly and rapidly arriving within a minute.

The doors opened, and they rolled her out down the hall rounding several corners until they came to Lab seven-charlie. One of the guards slid his i.d. card and pressed his hand on the scanner. The scanner processed his hand and turned green. The doors slid open and they proceeded in. They came to an empty tube and laid her down. The guards than left.

A female scientist with a white lab coat walked over to Kasumi with a rebreather mask and fastened it to her head. It covered her nose and mouth, and hooked under her chin. The scientist pressed a few buttons and the tube elvevated and rotated upwards. She pressed a few more buttons and the tube closed and hissing could be heard as the tube pressurized and locked into place. The tube than began filling with an opaque light blue liquid until the tube was completely filled.

"Sweet dreams Kasumi-chan." The scientists said softly checking Kasumi's vitals. "This time you won't be escaping..." She said with cold malice.

Than a team of engineers disconnected the tube. The scientist pressed a few more buttons and a giant claw took hold of the tube and placed it inside of an open vault that had thousands of cloning tubes.

** Meanwhile**

Akihiko reached the shore and tied his dingy off and disembarked climbing the stairs to the street level. He reached in his pocket to get the paper of the name of the place and who he needed to speak with. The name of the place was called _Watanabe's_, and the woman's name was Shizuka. _"I think i've seen the place a few times, I think it's this way if I remember correct."_ He thought to himself as he headed off down the street.

It took him about ten minutes or so to find the place. Akihiko looked up at the sign and nodded to himself. He walked in and looked around. The store was filled with all manner of martial arts uniforms, weapons, and paraphernalia.

"Konichiwa." A feminine voice called out.

Akihiko turned to see a very beautiful woman in her late twenties. She was about five foot ten, and were a crop halter top under a leather jacket, black leather pants, and black combat boots. Her black hair draped down just passed her shoulders. Her stomach muscles were well defined.

"Konichiwa." Akihiko replied back "I'm looking for Watanabe Shizuka-san." Akihiko said with a polite bow.

The woman raised a brow and bowed deeper to him showing respect to a customer. "I'm Watanabe Shizuka, How can I be of service?" She asked politely with a smile.

Akihiko blinked not expecting her to be so young. "I've been sent by a friend to pick some things up for her. She said to ask for an Ayane Special." Akihiko tells her.

Shizuka looks up at the man skeptically. "It's a very long story, she's on my boat as we speak, and is in dire need of equipment." Akihiko explains.

Shizuka bows and smiles. She than walks behind the counter and into the back room and returns with a sealed box. "Please tell Ayane-chan to come and visit me some time." She tells him with a smile.

Akihiko took the box and was surprised by the weight. He than bowed. "Of course Watanabe-san." He said politely.

She shook her head no. "You are a friend of Ayane-chan's, so you can call me Shizuka." She said with a warm smile.

Akihiko smiled and bowed. "Very well Shizuka-san." He set the box down and reached for his wallet dreading the cost as the box was fairly heavy.

Shizuka laughed. "Put your wallet away, this is Ayane-chan's stuff. I guess she didn't tell you. I'm one of her safe houses. I store a lot of her gear here, and offer a room in the back if she needs it." She explained.

Akihiko put his wallet away, reached behind his head scratching it. He scrunched up his blushing face. "Ahh yeah, she left that part out..." He chuckled embarrassed.

Shizuka chuckled. "You got a cute face when you get embarrased Akihiko-san." She laughed.

Akihiko's face turned deeper red. He stumbled for his words. "Umm... Thanks?" He chuckled with embarrasement.

**Back on the boat**

Ayane moved things around on the deck clearing a large enough area that she could begin her katas. _"I swear Nee-chan, I'll save you even if it costs me my life..."_ Ayane thought to herself.

After about ten minutes, Ayane pulled out the lounge chair and laid out in the sun. As the boat was anchored off in the middle of the lake, there wasn't anyone around that could see her. As she still didn't have anything to wear, she just laid out naked which is what she prefered while sunbathing as to have no tan lines. Ayane really hated having tan lines, it was just one of her pet-peeves. She soon drifted off to sleep awaiting Akihiko's return.

About thirty minutes later or so, Akihiko returned cutting the engine and tied the dingy to the boat. He picked up the box and and disappeared in whirl of leaves and reappeared on the deck of the boat. He grinned seeing Ayane sunning and placed the box down and walked over to her. He bent down and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Ayane opened her eyes and grinned. She reached up wrapping her arms around Akihiko's neck and pulled. Akihiko lost his balance, and fell on top of Ayane and grinned. He pressed his lips to hers again. He felt Ayane part her lips and slip her tongue into his mouth. Her tongue aggressively attacking his tongue for a moment. She than broke the kiss pulling a way slightly biting down on his lower lip.

Ayane's eyes caught site of the box. "I see you got my stuff." She said softly staring into his sapphire eyes.

Akihiko stared back into Ayane's ruby-hued orbs and smiled with a heart melting smile. She could see that he was longing for her. "Hai, I didn't expect it to be so heavy..." He chuckled.

Ayane smirked. "Akihiko-sama, make love to me..." She asked softly with a bit of nervousness and insecurity in her voice. Akihiko pulled away from Ayane and stood up. "No, we don't have time... Don't get me wrong, I'd really love to be able to know what it's like to make love to a woman, especially when that woman is my chisana cho (little butterfly), but your sister needs you..." He said reminding Ayane about Kasumi.

Ayane nodded knowing he was right. She sat up quickly and her firm breasts jiggled slightly. Ayane grinned seeing Akihiko watch them and moistened his lips with his tongue. "Like what you see?" Ayane asked teasingly.

"No." Akihiko said plainly.

Ayane blinked in shock and covered her self up. "Fine..." She said hurt and pouted.

"I don't _like_ what I see... I _love_ what I see Ayane-sama..." He said with a smirk.

Ayane looked back over her shoulder at her one true love and walked over to him. "And I love what I see as well... I don't need to see you in the buff..." She motioned with her hands to her well toned nude body. "I just need to see your eyes, and I can see the love that's there, I can feel your heart and know that you love me as much as I love you." She said softly and walked over to the box and opened it. She began pulling out several packages until she found one particular package. "I really do owe Kasumi-nee-chan for opening my closed heart." She stated softly more to herself than anyone. She quickly wiped a tear that was forming in the corner of her eye. _"No, I have to be strong... At least for her. I need to go back to my cold self..."_ She thought to herself. She looked over her shoulder at Akihiko and smiled as she stared at his ass. _"But how can I go back to that dark place when I have so much love in my heart now?" She thought to herself._

She took the package and walked over to the lounge chair and set it down opening it. She pulled out what looked something a-kin to a one-piece black fishnet swimsuit of sorts. She slid into it and adjusted it on her. The bottom half fit thong-style.

Akihiko raised a brow. "Sexy, but I wonder how your family would react to that outfit... he chuckled.

Ayane rolled her eyes. "It's just the under garment baka..." She laughed.

She than slipped on her purple leggings, followed by her purple top and fastened them. She slid her arm guards on and fastened them, than her shin guards and tabbis.

Akihiko looked and nodded. "Still sexy, just like you. I especially like the embroidered butterfly." He said with a smirk.

Ayane chuckled. "Thanks, I like it too. Do you have an outfit to wear?" She asked.

Akihiko nodded and left Ayane to finish dressing.

Akihiko went into the cabin and went into a storage room. He pulled out a key unlocking it and pulled out a trunk and put it on the floor. He pulled out a black body suit, a ninja outfit, and some armored arm guards and shin guards. He stripped down and got himself dressed. He than pulled out another trunk setting it down on top of the first one and pulled out a pair of twin katanas, a strap with pouches that he put across his shoulder going across his chest from right shoulder to left hip, than another one he wore across his waist. He opened a small box that had shuriken in it and filled the pouches. He slid throwing needles into their sheath inside of the armguards, and strapped to his legs throwing knife sheathes. He finally filled pouches with a variety of miscellaneous gear ranging from kunais, to exploding tags, to smoke bombs, and anything else he could store. Akihiko sort of looked like a cross between Ryu and Hayabusa's outfits now.

He than replaced everything in storage and walked back out on deck to find Ayane sitting with a hand sign. Her eyes were looking off to the distance but looked like she was in some sort of trance.

_"Nee-san, transfix on my location. Come with Ryu-san. There's a dire situation. Come prepared for war."_ Ayane said in a telepathic ninpo.

_"Ayane-Nee-chan, what's wrong?"_ Replied Hayate.

_"Nii-chan was captured, I was nearly killed. The attackers who destroyed the village, and kidnapped Kasumi is one and the same..."_ There was a brief pause in her telepathic message. _"It was DOATECH and Donovan is still alive... It was a clone that was killed. Before telling his people to kill me, they took several blood samples... I'm thinking DNA research for their vile experiments... Oh and Alpha is under their control."_ Ayane reported.

_"Understood. Ryu made some more of his potions and i'm back to a hundred percent. See you soon."_ Hayate said.

_"I have a surprise to when you get here."_ Ayane than broke the seal and stood up.

"Everything alright?" Akihiko asked."

"Yeah, just sent a message. My brothers will be here soon." Ayane replied and just looked Akihiko over with an approving grin.

"Brothers? I thought you only had one brother?" Akihiko asked confused.

"Technically that's true..." A male voice answered from behind him. Akihiko spun and immediately got into a defensive stance, but when he saw that it was Hayate and Ryu he relaxed. He than bowed to one knee before Hayate. "Master Hayate." He said.

Ayane ran over to Hayate and hugged him, "Onee-san!" Ayane cried out.

Hayate raised a brow at the unknown ninja before him and looked over to Ryu who just shrugged. He than chuckled as Ayane ran up and hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Kasumi-chan's fortune telling was right..." She said walking over to Akihiko and encouraged him to stand. "Nee-san, this is Lavi Akihkio. His father was Mossad, but ready for this... Remember Kasumi-Nii-chan saying I will find love and they will have ties of some sort to the Mugen Tenshin.? Ayane said recollecting Kasumi's words.

Hayate crossed his arms across his chest and looked at the young man before him and nodded.

Akihiko cleared his throat. "I didn't know of my mother's past, she didn't speak much of it to me only that what she was teaching me was of her past. My mother's name was Katsuragi Saeko." Akihiko informed Hayate.

Hearing that name Hayate looked over at Ryu in astonishment. "You sure it's the same one we knew and just not someone with the same name? Coming across the son of the Mugen Shadow like this is a bit convienient..." Hayate questioned.

Akihiko put up a finger. "On minute." He than retreated into the cabin and came out with a photo album and handed it to Hayate.

Ryu walked over to Hayate as he went through the pictures. "No doubt about it Hayate, that's definitely her." Ryu confirmed.

Akihiko explained about her amnesia and the circumstances of her death or supposed death.

Hayate looked up and saw how Ayane had her arms wrapped around his waist lovingly. Hayate just raised a brow. "Nee-san, remember before we left what you told us all of our responsibilities were if we wanted to rebuild, right? Well, with his ties, I not only welcomed him back into our fold with my power as a member of the council, but I... I gave him my heart as well. If it wasn't for Akihiko-sama, I'd be dead right now." She explained.

Hayate walked over to Akihiko and handed him his photo album back. "Have a seat." Hayate said motioning to the lounge chair.

Akihiko complied sitting down. Ayane followed suit sitting on Akihiko's lap so that she was sitting sideways and wrapped her arms around him. Akihiko wrapped his arms around Ayane's slender waist.

The next twenty or thirty minutes Ayane explained everything to Hayate and Ryu about their abduction, their failed attempt to kill her, and how Akihiko saved her and how skittish he was at first around her with how she was naked and all... That he was a complete gentleman and everything. Ryu listened to the tale and looked at how happy Ayane was being in his lap, but could also see the pain, hurt, sorrow, and need of vengeance in her heart over Kasumi.

He pulled Hayate over to the side and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I know you my friend, but before you fly off the deep end... You did tell them that to save the clan that we do have to propagate... Besides look at her." Ryu said to his long time friend.

Hayate turned his head slightly and looked at the two teenagers. He saw how Akihiko was holding her lovingly, how Ayane gently put her hand to Akihiko's face and kissed him than laid her head to his chest. "When was the last time you saw her so happy and content?" Asked Ryu.

Hayate and Ryu walked back over. "I actually think I remember you from the qualifiers in the first and third tournaments. You wound up facing Ayane both times, taking her to sudden death both times..." He looked over at Ayane and chuckled.

"Not many can say that they can give her a run for her money, not to mention one round both times going to the time limit. and in the end having her look like a ball of sweat..." He chuckled.

Ryu laughed. "Yeah not many can push you that hard Ayane-chan." Ryu stated.

Ayane just blushed. "Who was victorious?" She retorted.

Hayate shook his head and looked over at Akihiko. "You held back. I saw you enter a particular stance that I didn't recognize, and quickly got out of it... Mind if I ask why?" Hayate questioned.

Akihiko laughed. "Wow, not many could pick up on that since i slipped into the stance for about a heartbeat." He looked at his beautiful violet haired angel in his lap. "You might get a little upset, but please refrain from interrupting." Akihiko said with a smile that just melted Ayane's heart causing her to snuggle closer to him.

"You're right. I did hold back some of what I knew. During the first tournament's qualifiers, I scouted the competition. I was confident in my skills, but wanted to see what the others had to offer. It's funny that Hitomi advanced, as I beat her in a regular martial arts tournament in the past..." He chuckled remembering the past.

"But, than I saw Ayane-sama, and I fell in love right there and then... But, don't think I threw the fight for her... I fought her with everything I had... Well almost. My father has taught me a style that's not for competition. I'd be disqualified for using Krav Magaw. You see Krav Magaw is focused on defeating your opponent fast. It utilizes strikes that are banned in tournaments, such as strikes to the groin, throat, eyes, etc... I wanted to win, but not bad enough that I'd risk disqualification, and possibly seriously injuring this utsukushi tenshi (beautiful angel)." He explained.

"You really thought I was that utsukushi back than?" Ayane looked up and asked with her cheeks becoming pink.

"No, not thought... Even to this day I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen... Even Kasumi can't compare to you..." He said with a warm smile.

At that Ayane switched positions putting a knee on either side of Akihiko, cupped both sides of his face and kissed him deeply and passionately.

Hatae covered his face with a hand and shook his head.

"Oh god, now you've really done it Akihiko-san..." Ryu chuckled.

"You are the first person to ever say that Ayane was prettier than Kasumi-chan." Ryu said chuckling.

Akihiko pulled away from the kiss causing Ayane to whimper a bit. He put his finger up and waved it at Ryu. "Uh ah... correction Master Ryu. I didn't say Ayane was prettier... I said she was more beautiful... To me, no one can compare to her..." He than looks over at Hayate. "And yes Master Hayate. I love your sister with all my heart, I would gladly sacrifice my self for her." Akihiko said in a firm voice.

Hayate looked into Akihiko's eyes and saw that he was sincere about it. He could see that the teen truly loved Ayane and would do anything for her. Hayate nodded. "I approve of you Akihiko-san." He said with a smile.

He than looked over at Ayane. "Alright, knock it off, we have to find and save Kasumi." He stated firmly. "Only thing, we don't know where to start". Hayate said discouragingly as he scratched the back of his head.

"But we do Master..." Akihiko stated. "My parents were after Victor Donovan before he was part of DOATECH. He was doing some illegal genetic research, and has a facility out on Minna-Shima." Akihiko stated as a matter of fact.

"Don't let my father's old houseboat fool you." Akihiko said as he walked over to the cockpit. He pressed a button and the aft extended, the boat raised, and the deck sank. A steel canopy encased the aft, and a table with a holographic display raised from the floor. The cabin sank giving way to a more spacious interior with numerous maps. It sort of looked like a miniture C.I.C (combat information center). The sides of the boat became armored, and a miniture minigun raised up on the bow. "As I said, my father was Mossad, the Israeli Intelligence." Akihiko said with a sly grin walking back down to the others.

The three ninjas looked shocked. "I'm impressed Akihiko-san." Hayate said with a surprised smile. "But, still gotta to ask... How old are you exactly?"

Akihiko walked up behind and wrapped his arms around Ayane and kissed her on the neck. "I turned seventeen three months ago. My father trained me in the ways of the Mossad, I know most of his contacts, and have both his and my mother's sense of justice. I know my mother worked in the shadows and was a shadow manipulator. She taught me how to manipulate the shadows as well." He said with a smile.

"I guess I should come clean... I do know Kasumi-chan. She's in my class at school. I'm not _close_ friends with her, but I am friends and look out for her. There's another of my friends that..." He stopped scrunched up his face and turned pinkish. "... He, kinda sorta has the hots for her..." He chuckled nervously. "He's a good kid, probably one of if not the most intelligent guys in the school, and a real tech wiz. He's also a strong martial artist. He's currently on the island right now gathering intel for me. You might say he has a score to settle with those bastards..."

Hayate looks at Akihiko and listens. "Why? What did they do?" He questioned learning that the Lavi kid is more than he seems, and will make a real good addition in helping rebuild the clan.

"They kidnapped him years ago and performed all sorts of experiments on him, than threw him away deeming him a failure... What they didn't know was his _given_ abilities manifested after a few years of being cast out. He's like a brother, my father found him and took him in." He explained.

"You're not gonna like this, so you might as well sit down." Akihiko motions to the chairs around the holographic table. He walks around so that he can face the three ninjas. Ryu, Hayabusa, and Ayane took a seat and Akihiko walked around to the other side so he could look at all three.

"Victor Donovan went mad... I know, I know, you all thought he was mad already, but this is worse..." He looked over at Ryu. "He got his hands on all of L.O.A.'s data... He upped his _super soldier_ program and dubbed it _Project Genesis_. He's been trying to either capture all of the DOA competitors, or gather up enough of their DNA. He's going to infuse all of the DNA together to form a super DNA and mass produce it injecting them in clones. He's also been toying with infusing animal DNA with people, and messing with planetary alignments to try and harness some other type of power..." He explains in a firm and serious voice.

"How do you know all of this Akihiko-kun?" Ryu asked rubbing his chin.

"Easy, a combination of my friend who's hacked systems, stolen info from some of Donovan's agents, and a few Moles from a variety of Intelligence agencies. I convinced the Mossad to let me in, as Donovan's the reason i'm technically an orphan right now. Donovan wouldn't be expecting kids to try and take him down. He masterminded the attack on your village. I didn't know how to send out a message to you and prayed that you could fight them off. The bulk of the assault force were modified clones of both Kasumi and Alpha-152. After the Tri-Tower incident, He's gunning for the annihilation of the Mugen Tenshin." He looked over at Ayane. "I was praying that you'd be safe. I've seen you stalking Kasumi-chan and was hoping to see you when I learned of all this so that you could send word back, but that didn't happen. I also knew if I told Kasumi-chan, she'd blindly go running to the village and to her death." He said.

Hayate rubbed his chin, but before he could say anything a lot of computers started beeping.

"Wait a minute, let me see if this is important." Akihiko said as he walked over to a bank of computers in the C.I.C. He started following line after line with a finger.

Hayate motioned of Ryu and Ayane to get close. "So, thoughts?" Hayate asked.

"I think we have been living in the past for to long, if we're going to start facing genetic nightmares, we need to get caught up with the current day and age..." Ryu said thoughtfully.

Ayane nodded. "I agree Onee-san."

"GODDAMIT! FUCKING BASTARD!" Akihiko burst out swearing and walked back over, and began pacing.

Ayane walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him to try and settle him down.

Akihiko took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He than turned and kissed Ayane. "Thank you." He said with a smile. He than looked over at Hayate. "We have three days to save Kasumi-chan. He has thousands of clones in eight facilities, but in three days there's going to be one hell of a galactic event... all the planets will be aligned behind the sun, and we'll be having a full lunar eclipse. That mad man is going to harness massive amounts of cosmic energy from this and use it in an attempt to super power his so-called _Project Genesis_, but to save his clones, he's going to use Kasumi-chan as a test subject. If she dies, he'll discect her to study the effects on her body to see what needs to be done to tailor everything for success." He explains and slumps down in his chair. He puts his elbows on the table and buries his face in his hands.

Ayane walks over behind Akihiko and wraps her arms around him. "It'll be okay, we'll save her.? She tries to encourage him.

"Akihiko-kun do you know his goal?" Asked Ryu.

Akihiko nodded his head slowly. "Trust me, I wish I didn't. The man's delusional... He's planning on world domination and naming himself Emperor of the world. He's figured out how to transplant his consciousness into clones of himself, effectively making him immortal... Also, his next test subject if Kasumi-chan dies is Hitomi-chan... He already has her in captivity..."

Ryu looked over at Hayate hearing that. Hayate slammed his fist on the table.

"We can get in, that's not the problem... The problem is how do the four of us fight an army of modified Kasumi-chan and modified Alpha-152 clones, and from my intel he's producing mass amounts of clones of Christie as well..." He said softly.

**A/N: **_might be a while before I get to chapter 5, as i really have no clue as to how to handle the assault on Donovan's base yet. Unless anyone has any suggestions to help, I worked myself into a real bind... Like usual the story basically wrote itself...lol_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: took a while to figure some of this out, put in parenthesis the translation of some words for everyone. Chapter 6 might take a while as RL is taking control for at least 2 weeks, preventing me from writing, also the assault will take me time to write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dead or Alive or its properties, those belong to the wonderful people at Techmo and Team Ninja, I do however own Akihiko Lavi, and the unamed OC belongs to fellow author Projekt-Z who's letting me use him. Thanks bro. I am making some minor changes to him to fit my story, but they're not heavilly noticable except that unlike the original version, mine is full Japanese.**

**Well, w/o further ado here's chapter 5 R&R plz**

**Chapter 5**

Akihiko tapped his right ear. "Shadou ok a (shadow walker) to Kodokuna ōkami (lone wolf) copy?" Akihiko said into his earpiece.

"copy that Shadou ok a." A response came back.

"I'm on my way, i have three with me with a personal stake to claim the sakura over." Akihiko stated sounding very official.

"Copy that, that will make five, we need more, clones are active over." The other individual replied.

Akihiko scoweled. "Roger, I'll contact superior." Akihiko than double tapped his ear cutting communication.. He looked over at the others. "Being that the three of you are secretive ninjas, i'm sure you can understand and respect the fact that I can't tell you who I work for." Akihiko said looking from face to face.

Hayate walked over to the teen and placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Of course, I... We all can respect that, but this other you were talking to?"

Akihiko smiled at Hayate. "He's a good guy, had it rough as a kid. It's not my place to go into his past." Akihiko replied. Hayate nodded in understanding.

Akihiko walked down into the command center of the boat and walked over to the communications center. He flipped a few switcheches and typed a few things over the keyboard activating the scramblers. "Shadou ok a to Dai Tenshi (Archangel)over." Akihiko called out.

The radio crackled than a female voice came over. "Report Shadou ok a." The voice stated.

"Sakura no hana ga shiorete i." Akihiko reported with an obvious code. "Kodokuna ōkami reports that _they_ are active. I have three with me with personal stakes, but not enough. Code Zeta-Gama-Omega requested." Akihiko said.

"Understood. Your eta with Kodokuna ōkami?"

Akihiko looked over at the maps. Than went back to the radio. "T-minus twenty." Akihiko reported.

"Very good, Zeta-Gama-Omega in thity." The woman said.

"Copy that Shadou ok a out." Akihiko said shutting down the radio.

Akihiko looked over at the others, crossed his arms across his chest and lowered his head. "The five of us alone won't be able to do this with the clones now active, and i'm sure Donovan is creating more as we speak. So, I contacted my superior to give her the sit-rep (situational report). She's sending support troops to help. Thet'll arive ten minutes after we do." He explained to the three ninjas.

Hayate rubbed his chin. "You sound very military." Hayate said being observant.

Akihiko shook his head. "We are not affiliated with any _one_ government... That's all I can say about it, but we are not military, although we do follow some military protocols to keep order." Akihiko replied.

Hayate nodded his head. "Understood."

Akihiko than walked out and went to the elevated cockpit and steered towards the rendezvous.

Ayane walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around Akihiko's waist and rested the side of her head against his back. A smile of content was painted on her lips. "We'll rescue her right?" Ayane asked softly. Akihiko just nodded in silence.

Hayate and Ryu sat down and looked up. He closed his eyes and just smiled. "He is good for her, and I can see in his aura that he does truly care for her." Hayate said softly to his friend.

Ryu nodded. "Hai. As he stated earlier he's a classmate of Kasumi-chan. I've watched him, he is good friends with her. I was apprehensive when he'd go over to her house. She'd shower with him there, he'd sleep over on a futon every now and then, but never once made a move on her." Ryu stated. He than looked up at the two teens. "Than when the whole story was revealed on how he saved her, theres not many boys his age that wouldn't take advantage of a naked girl like that." Ryu said softly.

Hayate looked up at the teens again and watched as Akihiko turned around and they embraced each other. Seeing Akihiko hold Ayane close to himhis arms holding Ayane in a comforting way. Hayate just smiled.

The metal doors swished open and the flourescent lights flickered on. The lab was eerily quiet. A tall thin man wearing a white lab coat walked over to a work station and pulled a vial out of his pocket and put it into the centifuge. He reache up and opened a cabinet and pulled out several more test tubes and put them into the centifuge as well, finally turning it on and waited timing it with a stopwatch. After three and a half minutes, he stopped the centifuge and carefully mixed the contents of the four test tubes into an empty test tube. He restoppard the four test tubes and replaced them in the cabinet. He placed the new test tube into a smaller centifuge and turned it on and timed it for five minutes.

He than removed the test tube and walked over to another portion of the room and placed the test tube into a holding arm of a metal box. Depressing a button, the door slid shut. He typed in several commands on a computer and waited as the box with the test tube was bombarded with minor doses of several types radiation. Finally waiting several minutes and retrieved the test tube and took it over to a desk.

He sat down and placed the test tube in a holder carefully opening it and putting two drops on a glass slide. He placed the slide in the electron microscope and examined the work to see if his new calculations were finally correct. A cold and cruel grin etched across the mans lips. He pulled out a syringe and filled it with the new substance. and placed the syringe in a case and placed it in his breast pocket.

He walked over to another desk with a recording device and placed record. "Dr. Hideki Kurosawa's journal. Entry number four hundred and eighty-six. after months of research and failures and with the addition of the new DNA samples, I finally succeeded in fusing the four DNAs into a super strand. Mr. Donovan will finally have his super soldier. The DNAs from Ryu Hayabusa, Hayate, Ayane, and Christie have combined perfectly. Now to just inject into Kasumi and bombard her with the right amount of radiation and we will be ready for the upcoming astronomical alignment." He stopped and looked up at the monitors and smiled at the images. "The cloning of Genra is complete, we now have one hundred and fifty Genra clones in our clone army. Mr. Donovan's reckoning is soon at hand. At most another year and we will have an unstoppable clone army." Dr. Kurosawa concluded his journal.

Dr. Kurosawa than walked over to the cloning room and retrieved the pod with Kasumi. "I don't know how you managed to escape last time, but we have you back now my lovely. You will be the prodiginator of an army of unmatched prowess..." The man said in a soft maniacal voice. Doctor Kurosawa was the true poster boy for the most insane of all mad scientists.

He walked to the side of the pod and pressed a sequence of buttons. A hissing could be heard and a cylinder opened up. Dr. Kurosawa took out the case with the syringe and carefully placed the syringe into the cylinder. He than pressed another button and the cylinder resealed with a hiss and slid back into the pod. He pressed another sequence of buttons and the syringe's needle cameforth. With another press of another couple of buttons, the cylinder inched closer to Kasumi to finally piercing her right arm at the shoulder. He pressed another button and the _super DNA_ was injected into the beautiful _Kunoichi of Destiny. _

With another press of a sequence of buttons, the liquid inside of Kasumi's pod glowed brightly for ten seconds as her pod was bombarded with an assortment of readiations. The Doctor quickly went to check Kasumi's vitals as radiation is a tricky catalyst. He smiled and nodded seeing that her vitals spiked briefly but for the most part remained strong and steady.

He walked back to the controls and replaced Kasumi into the cloning holding vault, and walked out of the room. The lights shut off behind him and the doors sealed shut. He removed his lab coat and placed it on the hook. He tapped his earpiece. "Mr. Donovan, Kurosawa here. Pheses three and four accomplished without a hitch. The subject took to the new strand and now we just await on the event." He said softly as he walked down the hall.

"Very good Doctor. Just to be on the safe side, I'll have the team start cloning her as is just in case she doesn't survive." Donovan replied.

Elsewhere on the island

A young redheaded japanese kid of eighteen years frowned and cursed under his breath. He tapped a few things on his wrist to scramble his communications. "Kodokuna ōkami to Control." He said softly.

"This is control report Kodokuna ōkami. Over." A soft feminine voice replied.

"My bugs have just alerted me that they just completed stages three and four. They will begin cloning before the event. Over." The teen reported.

There was a long silence. "Senpai?" He asked of his superior as he got no response. He checked and saw he was not being jammed and still had connection.

"Assult teams Bravo, Delta, and Sigma have been dispatched. Your mission when Shadou ok a and his allies arrive is to await for support, they should arrive twenty mics after their arrival. You are to rescue the prisoners, and take down the base. Bring in Donovan alive if at all possible." Over.

The young man gritted his teeth. He wanted nothing more than to squeeze the life out of Donovan with his own hands, and knows that his best friend Akihiko wants the same as well.

"Kodokuna ōkami respond on orders... I know you have a personal stake in matters, as does Shadou ok a, but we need to bring him in... Over" The woman said with a more commanding voice.

"Copy that command... Kodokuna ōkami out" He said flatly cutting the communications. He looked out over the water with his high powered binocs, and smiled as he saw the very familiar boat approaching and vanish as it activated its lightbending stealth mode. He nodded and smiled. "Good, they'll be here right on time." He whispered softly to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: sorry for so long for an update, been having a bit of writer's block. To make up for it, I'm making this chapter extra long.**

**usual disclaimer: I don't own DOA or it's characters, only the story and the OCs except for Zell which belongs to fellow author **_**projekt-z**_

**CHAPTER 6**

Akihiko turned slightly and looked down on the deck. "Hayate, Ryu. We're nearing the drop off point. Can you get the dingy ready? There's a small control panel on the port side. Just hit the _launch_ button. If anyone needs any extra equipment, feel free to grab it from the armory." Akihiko called out as he slowed the boat down.

Ryu and Hayate nodded to Akihiko and walked to the port side of the boat and found the control panel. Ryu pressed the button. A section of the boat lowered to the water from the boat's hull dropping a military like dingy into the water.

Hayate went over to the armory and took a look as did Ayane after giving Akihiko a small peck on the cheek. Once the dingy was ready. Ryu joined the others in the armory. The three ninjas grabbed some additional shuriken satchels and satchels with a variety of egg shell grenades.

Akihiko cut the boat's power and pressed a button dropping the anchor. He than went over to the port side and pressed another button lowering a rope ladder to the dingy. "Alright, the dingy is ready guys." He called out and descended the ladder.

Ayane was the first to climb down. Ayane let out a soft yelp as she lost her balance and slipped off the ladder, but Akihiko was there to catch her. He wound up on his back and she landed sitting on his chest. She looked down and blushed. Ryu and Hayate looked down from the boat and both couldn't help but bust out laughing. Ayane frowned and pouted.

Ryu and Hayate descended into the dingy to find Ayane hasn't moved from sitting atop Akihiko's chest. Hayate shook his head. "Come now Ayane, let the man up." He chuckled.

Ayane frowned. "But, it's comfortable here..." She teasingly retorted.

Akihiko grinned and began to mercilessly tickle her sides causing Ayane to squirm away from him allowing him to get up. "Normally I wouldn't mind Watashi no ai (my love), but Kasumi-chan needs us..." Akihiko reminded Ayane.

Ayane nodded and held out her hand to help Akihiko to his feet. Akihiko gladly took her hand and got to his feet, which caused the dingy to rock. The movements of the rocking dingy on the water caused everyone to lose their balance momentarily. Ayane fell into Akihiko causing them to bump heads. Akihiko cupped Ayane's cheeks and kissed her gently than pulled back.

Akihiko went to the aft of the dingy and lowered the small motor into the water. He started it up, than pressed a button that instantly silenced the motor. Everyone took a seat as the dingy cut through the water towards the shore.

As they were getting closer, they could see a silhouette of a person standing on a rock. He or she was flashing a signal light directing them to the right landing spot. Akihiko nodded silently. Within a few minutes they reached shore. Everyone disembarked and helped haul the dingy onto the shore. Akihiko opened a chest and pulled out a cloth and they all helped cover the dingy. Akihiko pressed a button and the cloth cloaked the dingy in a light-bending stealth cloak.

The other individual made his way over to them. The three ninjas turned with hands on the hilts of their katana. The man was young, looked around Kasumi's age or so. He was Japanese, but had fiery red hair. Akihiko walked over to him and held out his hand. The two shook vigorously. Akihiko turned to look at his companions. "This here is Zell, he's the one I told you guys about." Akihiko said softly.

Zell bowed respectfully to Hayate and Ryu. "It's an honor masters Ryu and Hayate." He said in a respectful tone. He than took Ayane by the hand and kissed the back of her hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Ayane-chan. Did you know this guy has the biggest crush on you..." Zell chuckled.

Ayane blushed slightly at the kiss of the back of her hand and than laughed hearing Zell's comment. "I should hope my fiancé has more than a crush on me..." Ayane laughed.

Zell blinked in shock and looked from Ayane to Akihiko and back. "Umm.. did you say fiancé?" Zell said still in shock.

"It's a long story, and we don't have time to get into it right now Z-man." Akihiko chuckled.

"So Zell was it?" Hayate began. "How long have you known Akihiko here?" Hayate asked inquisitively.

"Well, to be honest. I was an experiment from DOATech. They abandoned me when they thought all their hard work was a failure. Aki's father found me on the streets. After talking with me for a while... Oh, I guess I should tell you at that point I was eleven. Well, Aki's parents have..." Zell frowned and looked down. "Had big hearts..." He scowled.

This caused Akihiko to frown as well when his parents were brought up. "My parents legally adopted Zell, so we're brothers. Like me, he's well versed in the martial arts. He never did get the full grasp of Krav Magaw, but he took to the Mugen style like a fish to water." Akihiko explained. "It's actually rather funny if you think about it... We're both well versed in the fighting style and history of the Mugen from my... Our mother, and while I'm madly in love with Ayane, Zell is madly in love with Kasumi..." He chuckled.

"Oh really? That is rather interesting... How does my sister feel about you Zell?" Hayate asked.

Zell sighed. "She likes me, I don't know how much. She's afraid to make any friends or let anyone get close to them in fear of them getting hurt as she was... Is being hunted by you all. Which has me curious as to why you are here." Zell said in a mixture of apprehension and skepticism.

"Well, she's no longer being hunted. But I can't go into it right now, as we don't have a lot of time if I understand correctly." Hayate stated.

Zell nodded. "I understand. We have to wait though." He said looking over at Akihiko. She dispatched Teams Bravo, Delta, and Sigma. They should be here soon." Zell informed Akihiko.

Akihiko nodded. "I haven't worked with either of those teams yet. Do you know anything about them?"

Zell rubbed his chin. "Bravo is a commando unit. I don't know their leader, all I know is she's Russian. Delta is an assault team. I forget their leader's first name, but I do know he's Scottish. And Sigma is a scout and recon team. Their leader is originally from Bravo team. She's a commando, but has skills that make her more than capable to be Sigma's leader after Sigma's previous leader was killed in action. I don't recall her name, but do remember she's one of the most gorgeous women I have ever met. If I remember, she's about your age... Oh, and she's American and has a deep southern drawl." Zell explained.

"Do you know how many people in each team Zell-kun?" Ayane asked.

"Honestly from what I heard Bravo and Sigma's leaders are one-man squads in their own right, but Bravo last I knew had five, Delta six, and Sigma varies, as its members get placed in other teams for scouting, Intel, and recon." Zell stated.

"The three teams will arrive with in twenty depending on where they're departing from. Command stated they all will be here no later than twenty, so they aren't that far..." Zell looked past Akihiko to the water. He made a couple hand signs and concentrated. "I see one dingy already on the way. Judging from its speed and distance, I'd say five minutes at tops." Zell stated.

At that they all looked over at the water and could see a small boat speeding their way. As it got closer, they could make out four distinct figures. Zell grabbed his binocs and looked out. "Looks like either Sigma or Bravo." Zell adjusted the binocs and his jaw hit the floor.

"What's wrong Zell-kun?" Hayate asked.

"... I'm used to teams coming in via boat, but at ten o'clock I see five jet skis speeding up. They're cloaked with stealth technology, but these binocs can see through the cloaking. I'm guessing that would be Bravo, the Commando unit." Zell explained. "No sign of Delta team though."

With in five minutes the high speed dingy beached. Before anyone knew what was going on, Akihiko was on his back with a blonde all over him kissing him.

Ayane scowled. "What the fuck!"

The woman got up and grinned at Akihiko. "Long time no see Aki, suga..." The blonde woman said in a very seductive voice thick with a southern drawl.

Akihiko looked up and blinked. "Lexi? What are you doing here?" Akihiko said in shock and surprise. As he got to his feet.

"I'm Sigma leader. I got recruited in to _The Organization_ last year." She said all giddy and leaped on Akihiko wrapping her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist.

"You do remember your promise to me suga, don't you?" She asked softly.

"Lexi, can you please get off and act professional. We're on a mission here..." Akihiko stated firmly.

Alexis frowned and did as told. The woman was about six foot, had shoulder length platinum blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes. Just as Zell described, she had the face of an angel, and a body built for sin.

Ayane started to move over to the woman angrily. "Hey, stay away from him mesu (bitch)!" Ayane snarled.

The woman turned around and just smiled. "Aww... Is the lil girl jealous or something..." Alexis said teasingly.

That burned Ayane up and she charged the girl. Alexis dropped instantly into a perfect Mugen Tenshin defensive stance. This caused Hayate to grab Ayane and shoot a glare at the new comer.

Akihiko sighed. "Guys, this is Alexis Silvermane. We've known each other since we were thirteen. She came over here and studied in Japan, but went back to the States when she was fifteen. Her family is... Was close friends with mine. She lived with us, and she was... Well..." Akihiko started to get a little nervous as he saw the dagger like glare in Ayane's eyes.

"She was Akihiko's girlfriend and first love..." Zell butted in.

"I don't care who she is... If she knows what's good for her, she'll stay away from my fiancé'!" Ayane growled.

This caused Alexis to spin to look at Akihiko.

Akihiko just nodded.

"W... What! B... But... But what about your promise ta me?" Lexi whimpered, her bottom lip quivering.

"I... I'm sorry Lexi.. I'm engaged now." Akihiko said softly.

Zell cocked a brow. "Promise? What promise?"

Alexis walked over to Akihiko and slapped him across the face with a thunderous slap. The impact made his body spin and left an imprint of her hand. "You have spouted nothing but what honor means, but you are an honor less dog for breaking a promise..." Alexis said seething in anger with tears welling up in her eyes.

Alexis walked away and sat down on a tree stump and buried her face in her hands and began sobbing.

"What promise?" Zell asked.

Akihiko took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "As you know, we did fool around, but never went all the way..."

Zell nodded.

"When she was going back to the states, she made me promise that I would be her first... That she'll be coming back to Japan in a couple years. Apparently, she's saved herself these last couple years." Akihiko said softly in a regretful voice.

Hayate walked over to the girl and knelt down in front of her. "Excuse me Alexis-chan, but I have to ask where you learned that stance from."

Alexis looked up with tears rolling down her face. "It's a family fighting style passed down from my great grandfather. We are taught the style from an early age, and were told under no circumstances to teach it to no one that is not family. That's all I know. Why?" She asked sobbing.

"Do you know who I am?" Hayate asked.

Alexis looked long and hard at Hayate. "Sort of. You're name is Hayate. You are a competitor in the Dead or Alive tournaments. Your fighting style is called Mugen Tenshin Ninjitsu, other than that I don't know anything. Why ya ask?" She said in a half sob trying to regain her composure.

Hayate smiled warmly at her. "That style is Mugen Tenshin Ninjitsu. If you were taught, and explicitly told never teach it to anyone other than family. That means you have ties to the clan, just as Akihiko-kun does. His mother was part of our clan, and apparently your great grandfather was. What do you know of him?" Hayate asked softly.

"Not much, other than he is originally from Japan. His name was Keiji Tatsumi." Alexis said softly wiping the tears from her eyes.

Hayate smiled warmly and covered her hands with his. "You are Mugen, we are rebuilding after our village was attacked by DOATech. I am the leader of the Mugen. Your great grandfather was the brother of our village's founder. You have more than any right to be part of us than anyone." He said softly. He than turned to look over at Akihiko and Ayane. He stood up and looked at them firmly. "Akihiko-kun... If you are a man of honor like you claim. You will honor your promise." Hayate said firmly.

Ayane was about to protest but the look Hayate gave her, made her shut up fast up.

"From what I just learned, Alexis here is a lost daughter of the Mugen... Not just any daughter, she's the great granddaughter of Master Keiji Tatsumi, the brother of Kenji Tatsumi. Our village's founder." He explained.

This caused Ayane, Akihiko, and Ryu's mouths to drop in shock.

Alexis looked up at Ayane nervously. "Ayane-chan. My promise with Akihiko was for him to be my first, nothing to do with me being his first..." She stopped herself as tears started welling up in her eyes again. She hung her head low and just stared at the ground. "If the two of you haven't done _it_ yet, I'll wait. I never stopped loving you Aki... I've thought about you every day these last couple years. I... I literally prayed each and every night that you'd be free when we meet up again, that we could continue from where we left off and that I would become your wife..." Everyone could see tears falling on the ground from between Alexis' legs.

Ayane looked over at Alexis and sighed softly to herself. She than saw that all eyes were upon her. She hung her head low and sighed once again. She walked over to Alexis and put a hand on her shoulder. "Walk with me and let's talk girl to girl." She said softly.

Alexis looked up at Ayane and saw that her face softened considerably. Alexis stood up and started to follow Ayane.

Ayane stopped and looked over her shoulder. "You guys watch for the other teams."

One of the recon team, a woman that looked in her late twenties or early thirties walked up to Akihiko. She was short standing just over five foot. She was definitely an attractive woman with dark chestnut brown hair that was tied into a bun on the back of her head. "It's true, She talks about you all the time. I look at Alexis as a little sister. All she talks about is trying to get over to see some guy that she always referred to as Aki. She said that he was not just her boyfriend, but her best friend. She said that she always felt safe and at peace when she was with you." She said in a thick British accent.

"Akihiko-kun." Ryu said walking over to him. "Just curious. You said you fooled around, but the two of you never went all the way... What exactly did the two of you do? Did you just kiss?"

Akihiko turned beet red. "Ummm..." Akihiko scrunched up his face and scratched the back of his head nervously. "No, we did just about everything except for actual intercourse. By that time we were fifteen, Lexi is just a couple months older than me. You name it, we probably did it, including going down on each other." Akihiko said nervously.

"Did you love her?" The scout asked.

"To be honest, I don't think I never stopped loving her. Looking back on my feelings, yes I loved her and still do, but to be perfectly honest and truthful, my love for Alexis never ran as deep as it does for Ayane. I would gladly sacrifice myself for Ayane, but not for Alexis. If it was possible, would I want to be with both of them..." He thought for a moment and looked off in the direction the girls walked off to. "Yeah, I think I would." He chuckled nervously.

"Was she the only girl you made out with?" Hayate asked.

"Hey, what's with the third degree here..." Akihiko laughed nervously. It was obvious he was getting uncomfortable, and the look in his eyes betrayed he was hiding something.

"Come on Aki, I know you... You're hiding something... Out with it." Zell laughed.

Akihiko took a deep breath. "I'd rather not."

"You're my soon to be brother in law, and I want to know more." Hayate said bluntly.

Akihiko hung his head low. "I... I can't... I promised not to speak of it." Akihiko said softly in an almost whisper.

Hayate looked over at Zell. "You know him best, can you think of why he's clamming up?"

Zell frowned looking at his _brother_. "You made out with Kasumi-chan, didn't you?" Zell asked flatly.

Akihiko sat down on the stump Alexis was sitting on earlier and slowly nodded his head. "It wasn't planned, it was something that just happened. I think it was about five or six months ago... You were off on an assignment Zell. She left something behind in school, so I was going to bring it to her. When I tracked her down, she was being attacked by some of your hunter nin. She got hurt badly, I jumped in and wound up killing them. I took Kasumi back to the house. I had to strip her to tend to her wounds. She was unconscious. She slept for three days. I'm thankful my mother taught me how to make that healing balm, other wise Kasumi-chan would have an unsightly scar across both her back and her chest..." He stopped and looked up to the sky trying to recollect his memories.

_"When she regained consciousness she came into the kitchen where I was fixing up some of my mother's medicinal remedies. I immediately picked up on her aura and turned around. She didn't look well at all, and started to collapse. I caught her in my arms. She looked at me with glossed over eyes and pressed her lips to mine. It caught me off guard and I fell back on to my back..." _He stopped and looked up at everyone. "Do you really want me to continue?" Akihiko asked nervously.

"No." Zell said in a hurt voice and walked off to the water watching for the other teams.

"Was that about it? she just kissed you?" Ryu asked.

Akihiko shook his head. "Some of the medicine has a side effect of making one act both drunk and high... To be honest, I didn't realize how strong she really is. She over powered me. I'm beginning to think that a certain combination of the medicines also have the side effect of acting like a strong aphrodisiac. Because she basically raped me..." He chuckled nervously. "No, no intercourse was involved, but..." He looked down and stared at the ground. "The promise about not saying anything I made to myself. Kasumi-chan has no memory of what she did. She did remember me from class, and after explaining things she was thankful to me. She let me _inside_." He looked over at Zell. "I also told her how Zell felt about her. She flushed..." Akihiko chuckled. "She asked how I felt about her, I told her the truth. I think she's the most beautiful girl in school, but I had a huge thing for Ayane..." He looked back up. "Keep in mind this was about two days after she... _ahem_... " He chuckled nervously. " She was still recovering, so she was still staying at my parents house... Zell's house. I let him stay at the house, and I live on the boat.

Akihiko took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Kasumi saw that I kept trying to put distance between us and she frowned. She trapped me against a wall. _"You said that you thought I was beautiful, but you keep distancing yourself from me. I owe you my life, If it wasn't for you I'd be dead right now…" _She said softly. She undid her robe and let it fall to her feet exposing her body. She wasn't wearing anything underneath it. I swallowed hard. "_I want to repay you, but this is all I can do."_ She stated and closed the gap. I was only wearing my shorts as I had recently came in from sunning in the back yard. She pressed her body to mine. To be truly honest, Zell can attest to this as we both had dreamed about being with Kasumi-chan, but I knew how he felt about her. No matter how much I didn't want to be in that compromising position, my body was loving it, while my brain kept screaming that this is wrong..." Akihiko looked down with a sigh.

_"Yes, I did say you are beautiful, and I will admit I have often dreamt about being with you... The thing is... Zell is my best friend and my brother. I can't do this to him, besides I want my first time to be with someone I really love.…" I got cut off by Kasumi pressing her lips to mine. I clenched my eyes and my mouth tight. I could feel she tried to slip her tongue in, but there was no way I was going to allow it. "Are you afraid of girls?" She asked. "I'm hear standing completely naked offering myself to you, in thanks to saving my life and you won't even touch me." Kasumi-chan said in a soft voice that sounded like it was a mixture between frustration and hurt. "Because I respect you, and this just doesn't seem like you…" I started." She backed away from me just a few steps. "Oh really? And what do you really know about me? I know you saw through my disguise at school, so you know who I am, I keep to myself. So, how can you say you know me?" She did have a point I just never would've imagined she was like that at all... "Look Kasumi-chan..."_ Akihiko stood up and began pacing and looked over at everyone. He could see that they were listening to his retelling intently, and that they could tell he was being straight-forward. Even though Zell walked to the water's edge, he knew that he could hear everything clearly thanks to the experimentation DOATech did to him.

"Hayate-san, I'm sorry if hearing this bothers you." Akihiko said softly.

"No, it's alright I don't know much about my own sister. I guess she's really changed since being on the lamb. So please continue." Hayate said.

Akihiko took a deep breath. _"Kasumi-chan... Just because I have dreamed about being with you... I don't want to hurt my brother like this." I tried to explain. Kasumi had a very vulpine-like grin and that worried me. "I'll make a deal with you than. If you don't accept my means of paying you back, I'll never give Zell the time of day... But if you do, and we don't have to go all the way, as I respect the fact that you want to save yourself for that special someone. I'll consider having relations with him. Might not be right away, as I have a lot going on right now, but I will at least become friends with him. As you know I keep everyone at school at arms distance. She said to me in an unsettling manner." _

_"I know that you're on the run from your clan, but before I give you an answer. Answer me this... Do you still value honor?" I asked her. Kasumi looked long and hard at me. "Yes, I still believe in honor, if I give my word, it's as good as gold. I know what you're thinking... But let me tell you this Aki-kun… You don't mind me calling you Aki?" She asked. I shook my head. "My friends are allowed to, and I would like to consider you a friend, but…" I told her. "Good, just because I'm putting you on the spot like this, don't even question my honor... I had to harden myself since being on the run. I'm no longer the sweet naive girl I once was." She explained to me._

_"To be honest, in school the only ones I would've considered letting get close to me from my observations of people and gauging their personalities, are in fact both you and Zell. Don't get me wrong, I do like you both, but I can't let anyone get close to me in fear of them getting caught in the crossfire between me and my clan."_ _Kasumi-Chan explained to me. I could respect that, but still..._

"I really hated to be forced into this position, but with Zell as madly in love with her, as I am with Ayane. I had to give in for him, otherwise she'd have nothing to do with him. So I made out with Kasumi-chan for Zell's sake. I never wanted this to come out, I didn't want to hurt him." Akihiko said softly.

Hayate and Ryu looked over at Zell. He was walking back over and stood in front of Akihiko. "So, you did it for me? You who have said that had dreams of doing it with her all day and all night..." Zell hissed.

"Hey, I have dreams about doing it with lots of girls, but those are just dreams... I'm a seventeen year old kid, with raging hormones... Of course I have dreams of having sex with a variety of gorgeous women, doesn't mean even if the opportunity presented itself, that I would go through with it. You of all people should know me better than that?" Akihiko said in shock that Zell would be acting like that.

Zell scowled and threw a punch at Akihiko. He purposely missed and hooked his head and pulled him in with a smile. "Gotcha'..." Zell laughed. "So that's why she became friendly with me out of the blue." Zell chuckled.

Hayate shook his head and laughed.

"Reminds you of us back in our younger days, don't it..." Ryu laughed.

"Yeah." Hayate laughed.

Ayane and Alexis stopped walking but kept alert as they were still in enemy territory. Ayane saw two stumps and sat down on one. "Have a seat Alexis-chan." Ayane said softly.

Alexis did so and looked over at Ayane nervously.

"Don't worry Alexis-chan, I'm not going to kill you... Besides I don't think Aki would forgive me." She chuckled.

"Alright, here's the situation. The Mugen has been destroyed by DOATech. My brother said that we have two choices, we can either let things go as is and have the clan completely die, or... As much as it hurt him to say this, and you could see the anguish in him saying it. We have to procreate to rebuild, as well as search out missing nin and give them the choice of remaining runaways, or to rejoin the clan. In the early days of the clan, there was an edict where the males can have multiple wives, but that was ended once the clan was big enough. My brother is putting that edict back into play." Ayane explained.

"I'm the one that can put an end to that promise, so let me say this. Alexis-chan..." Ayane was interrupted.

"You can call me Lexis, Lexi, Lex, or Alex." Alexis said with a smile.

Ayane smiled back. "Lexi-chan, as we discovered, since you moved back to Japan permanently, and the fact that as we learned you are a lost daughter of the Mugen. Let me ask this, are you willing to join the Mugen Tenshin?" Ayane asked in all seriousness.

Alexis thought about the question for some time before answering. "I wouldn'ta mind lil darlin." She responded with a smile.

Ayane rolled her eyes. "You sound just like Tina Armstrong..." Ayane muttered.

"'Tis not surprising. She's from Texas, and I'm from the hills of Kentucky. We're both southern gals, and that's just how we speak. I never got a hang of all the honorifics you Japanese put on names, so the question is are you willing to... what's that word... Have a gaijin join the clan?" Alexis asked.

"You have deep ties to us, so yes, we would allow it, even with your odd speech." Ayane chuckled.

"Than yes, I'd be honored." Alexis smiled.

"Good, next thing... I will be Aki's first as he's my fiancé'. I'll let him fulfill that promise to you under one condition..." Ayane stated in all seriousness.

Alexis looked over at Ayane with a raised brow.

"You have to be willing to be married to us. Otherwise I won't let him be your first. Which means you'll have to force him to choose between the woman he loves with all his heart, and a promise made a few years ago..." Ayane said firmly.

A vulpine grin crept across Alexis' face. "Does that mean you and me would have too..." Alexis asked slyly.

Ayane turned a multitude of reds. "Umm... I suppose so..." Ayane said rather sheepishly.

"It's a done deal lil darlin, I'd eat you up darlin'..." Alexis said in a seductive voice as she slithered over to Ayane and pressed her lips to Ayne's. She positioned herself to sit on Ayne's lap. She wrapped one arm around Ayane and cradled her head with the other. Alexis slid her tongue into Ayane's mouth and explored her mouth. Ayane blushed deeply and closed her eyes enjoying the kiss.

The sound of a helicopter could be heard approaching from the interior of the island. "Get down and hide!" Yelled out Zell. Hayate, Ryu, Akihiko, Zell, Sigma and Bravo teams scattered and hid.

An attack chopper was seen flying over the water and released a volley of rockets. Zell grabbed his binoculars, to see what they were firing at. He let out a sigh and shook his head as he barely caught the glimpse of a dingy explode from the rockets.

The chopper circled for several minutes before returning to its patrol around the island.

Zell continued looking out over the water for any signs of survivors, but only saw floating bodies.

"Shit, there goes Delta Team…" Zell grumbled softly. He tapped his com. "Delta team just got wiped by a chopper." He reported.

"Aye, all of Delta team's vitals went flat, was about to call for a report. Arigato. You'll have to complete the mission with what you have. Over." The commander stated solemnly.

"Aye, will do. Kodokuna ōkami out." Zell reported.

Ayne and Alexis came running after hearing the explosion. "What was that?" Asked Ayane.

"Patrol chopper killed Delta team, our commander relayed that all their vitals went flat line…" Akihiko said solemnly.

"Yeah, we're on our own for this." Zell stated.

A woman just a few inches taller than Alexis walked up. She had shoulder length silky black hair and deep blue eyes. She would normally be as gorgeous if not more than Alexis, if not for the jagged scar that ran down from the corner of her left eye down her jaw line, and across her chin.

"They, dead we continue the mission. May sound cold, but they were soldiers, as such we all know that we could die at any time… We have a mission to complete." The woman said in an emotionless tone with a very thick Russian accent.

"And you are?" Hayate asked with a raised brow.

"Name's Svetlana Dragunova. I'm the most experienced soldier not just in the organization, but across the world. DOATech's genetics program is based off of an old K.G.B. formula. They had numerous failures, and only one success with it." She stated in a monotone voice.

"How do you know about this?" Akihiko asked.

She turned to look at him and smiled. "Because, I'm the only success. I've been in more combats than any of you combined. I'm no scientist, all I know, is I stopped aging when I hit twenty-two, I heal rapidly almost regenerative, but in some instances…" She ran a finger along her scar. "In some instances, my healing will leave a scar… This was from a high explosive grenade. It blew most of the skin off my face… From what I have learned, the more severe the external injury, the greater chance of a scar." She recollected.

"I see… Well, you speak very good English, except for the Russian Accent." Hayate said.

"I am fluent in over twenty languages, I like my accent. If the need for my accent to be perfect, it will be, I just don't have a need for my accent to be of any particular American or any other English speaking accents right now." She replied with a small grin.

"Did you know anyone from Delta Svetlana?" Ryu asked.

"You can call me Lana for short if you'd like, most do…" She turned to her jet ski and began unpacking her gear. She threw a duffle bag to the beach, and began pulling a towline that had a case attached to it. "Da, I knew Delta's leader. His name was Jon McIntire. Good guy, he's from Scotland. He was like a brother and an on and off boyfriend. Jon was a big player and all around ladies man, and my favorite drinking buddy." Svetlana said casually.

Everyone just looked in shock that she talked about his death so casually. "Lana-chan…" Ayane started before Lana turned and shrugged.

"You live as long as I have, and you see friends and loved ones die… Nothing I'm not used to, besides he was a soldier, all soldiers know that any mission, any confrontation, any battle can be their last… You are Ninja, professional assassins. You of all people should know what I'm talking about." She said kneeling down and opened the case. So that it was facing her.

Ryu nodded. "You're right Lana-chan, I've seen my fair share of friends die in the field, it comes with being a nin." Ryu said calmly.

Hayate just nodded.

Svetlana smiled and rolled out a blanket from the duffle bag. She than pulled out parts from an assault riffle and began assembling it in quiet contemplation.

Alexis went to the boat and grabbed her bag and rifled through it. She pulled out a small roll and unrolled it on the ground. Attached by miscellaneous straps and pouches were a variety of different knives and throwing stars. Most of the knives were throwing knives of which she attached to her person in various locations such as to both thighs, and around her waist. She took the shuriken pouches and removed their contents and put them in the pouch at her lower back and inserted several on the specialized bandolier. She than pulled out a couple of tubes of paint and began camouflaging her face.

The rest of her unit did the same. The British woman had assembled her trusty custom made L115A3 with a specially crafted integrated silencer that doesn't reduce the velocity of her .338 Lapua Magnum rounds. The scope is also a special custom made scope, it can go to a maximum zoom of x20, has low light, night vision, and thermal capabilities.

"Nice rifle." Zell commented admiring the sniper.

"Thanks, My _Widow Maker_ Hasn't failed me yet, she's my pride and joy. She may not have the power of the .50 cals, but she's a pure sniper, and not an anti-material rifle. I carry an assortment of rounds at all times for any situation." The British woman said with pride.

Once Bravo and Sigma teams were geared up, Svetlana looked everyone over. "Alright, since we no longer have our assault team. We now have My Commando unit, Silvermane's Recon unit, and you ninjas…" She than looked over at Akihiko and Zell. "The two of you are soloists, but from my understanding are basically ronin ninja if I remember the term correct."

Akihiko nodded. "Pretty much. Zell although good in the art, he's one of DOATech's experiments, as well as a technology genius. Me, I'm a combat specialist, plus I have been taught my mother's secret art of shadow manipulation." Akihiko replied.

Svetlana nodded. "Very good, that means we're all experts in all conditions, I think it would be best if we made our attack at night to maximize our expertise…" She looked over at Alexis. "Silvermane, have your team set up a perimeter going a click out. The rest of us will set up camp. Apparently they're unaware of us so far or else we'd have been in the midst of battle by now."

Hayate and Ryu rubbed their chins thinking about Svetlana's plan. "Good idea Lana-chan." Hayate said accepting her plan.

"Lana-chan. I have a detailed map of the island and blueprints of their base of operations. I also have a variety of communicators. I think for this op, throat mics would be best suited." He looked over at Hayate, Ryu, and Ayane as he pulled one out and demonstrated how they're put on. "With throat mics, you only need to whisper, especially my specially designed ones. They register the vibrations and fluctuations in your throat and transmit into the earpiece as clearly as we're speaking right now." He than handed everyone a throat mic from one of his packs.

Once everyone had them equipped, he pulled out two small devices and activated the first one. A holographic display of the island lit up. He than activated the second one, and a holographic display of DOATech's base lit up. "Once you're ready, I'll go over the base with you Lana-chan." Zell said rubbing his chin as he looked over the base map and started inputting some information on a small keypad he attached to the device.

Svetlana nodded and studied the island's layout. "Sigma… I want you to set up an ultra violet perimeter net here, here, here, here, and here." She said pointing to the locations. All the members of Sigma studied the map and the designated locations and nodded.

Svetlana went back to studying the map. "Hayate, Ryu, Ayane, Akihiko, and Zell… The five of you will be Shadow team. Hayate, you will be Shadow Actual. Actual is the leader, I will leave it to you on how to designate your team. The way it would be, the rest of your team would be Shadow two thru five." She explained.

Hayate listened and nodded. He than looked at his team. "Ryu-san, you are two. Ayane-chan, you are three. Zell-kun, you are four, and Akihiko-kun, you are five." Hayate told everyone.

"Silvermane, your Sigma team will be Ghost." Alexis nodded. My team will be Sentinel, but I as operations commander will be referred to as Nightstar." She explained.

"Alright Ghosts, lets go get the perimeter up. We'll need to rest before the op begins, so lets move as quickly and quietly as we can and get back here." At that Ghost team as their name implies all vanished using their personal cloaking fields and took off to set up the perimeter.

Svetlana turned to look at the base blueprints and studied it with the additions Zell queued up indicating most of what's what in the upper levels, and a few of the lower levels, but several rooms were unmarked.

"Zell, I'm guessing the unmarked rooms are due to no Intel?" She asked.

"Hai, sorry Nightstar, I wasn't able to gather as much info as I wished for, but As you can see, I do have each room that I could gather data on as detailed as possible, as well as the locations of the air ducts. The problems with ducts two, six, ten, and sixteen, is they have pressure plates, so those wouldn't make for good insertions. My best recommendations for insertion would be ducts five, seven, and nine. Especially, since those three intersect right here at this junction right here." Zell points to a spot.

"From this point, we easy access to the base security right here." He points to a spot. "My recommendation is have ghost enter there and eliminate any and all hostiles. I'll give Ghost Actual a disk that once she uploads it, it will release a virus that will kill all internal security systems ranging from cameras, sensors, to automated defenses." Zell explained trying to keep things simple.

Zell reaches into one of his cases and pulls out three small cases, and hands one to Svetlana and one to Hayate. When Lex returns, I'll give the last one to her. Don't ask how I got these, you probably wouldn't understand anyways. Inside each box has a specially designed eye that security scanners will recognize, as well as a special glove for handprint recognition." He explained.

He than pointed to three locations on the lower reaches that were unlabeled. "It's my best guess with all the Intel I gathered after sifting through various nuances, and recorded messages, as well as some hacked messages from their computer network My best guess is that She's being held in one of these three areas. All I could learn is that they are research labs of some sort, just not sure what kind." He than points to an area at the top of the facility. "This area, right here would be Donovan's suite and offices. Security will be its tightest here, so in my opinion, your team would be best suited for that Lana-chan." Zell explained.

Svetlana rubbed her chin as she listened to Zell with a soft smile. Once everything processed with her She studied the map to see if she could come up with any better plans of which she couldn't. She than looked over at Hayate and Ryu. "Either of you have any other thoughts as to any other means of execution?" She asked.

Hayate and Ryu looked at each other and than looked over at the map. Ryu pointed to a shaft. "What about this shaft right here?"

Zell shook his head. "That shaft has a highly sophisticated security system protecting it. It's not attached to the main security computers, and can only be accessed via Donovan's computer in his office. It leads right into his bedroom and his office." Zell explained.

Ryu shrugged. "In that case, I think our only option is Zell's plan." He stated.

Svetlana patted Zell on the shoulder. "I think you will become a great strategist one day Zell. Even I couldn't find any flaws in that plan, and you came up with things that even I overlooked…" She than looked over at Hayate. "He's definitely a brilliant young man, and I know would do your clan credit." She said with a warm smile.

Zell blushed slightly at the compliment Svetlana gave him.

Hayate smiled and nodded. He than put a hand on his shoulder. "So Zell, are you going to stay with this organization whatever its called, or will you follow Akihiko, and join the Mugen?" Hayate asked with all sincerity.

Zell turned and looked dumbfounded. He looked over at Akihiko who was standing with Ayane both were staring at him eager with anticipation.

Zell nodded. "It would be an honor to join your clan Master." Zell said with a respectful bow.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the extra long chapter. It was a bit rough writing as I kept getting writer's block. The next chapter will deal with the attack. I haven't quite decided yet, but like I stated in the description, this is a darker story, and as such… I do plan on some character deaths, who I don't know just yet, but there might be some during the assault.

Like usual R&R please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After the briefing, as suggested everyone found a secure place to lay down and get some sleep before the operation began. Akihiko found a soft patch of grass beneath a Sakura tree. Ayane walked over and laid down beside him and laid her head down upon Akihiko's chest. Akihiko smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

Ryu nudged Hayate and motioned with his head to the two teens. "I'm so happy for her. She's been alone for so long, and has finally found someone that truly loves her." Hayate said softly with a warm smile.

"Hai, and the fact that he didn't take advantage of her when he rescued her. Especially a boy at that age and having a pretty girl completely naked and at his mercy shows a lot about his character." Ryu added. Hayate just nodded. The two Ninjas than laid down and curled up.

The rest of the force did the same. They all found a place and curled up and went to sleep. Except for Zell who awaited Ghost team to return to hand the box to Alexis.

About thirty minutes later, Silently and unseen Ghost team returned, their optical cloaks dissipating. Zell walked over to Alexis and handed her the box. Alexis raised a brow at it as she accepted it. "It has an optical eye that will get you past any eye scanners and a glove for fingerprint recognitions." Zell explained.

Alexis nodded. She than spotted Akihiko and Ayane and frowned. She than walked over and laid down on the other side of Akihiko opposite of Ayane and laid her head on Akihiko's chest as well. This caused Akihiko to wake up and smiled. He took his free arm from beneath his head and wrapped it around Alexis. Ayane smirked. And in unison the two girls placed a soft kiss on each of Akihiko's cheeks than laid back down to sleep.

Zell scratched the back of his head and chuckled. He than found the only other decent spot to sleep which was next to the British sniper. He looked around and just sighed. He laid down and curled up facing away from her.

"What's wrong Zell? I won't bite you know…" She chuckled with that thick British accent rolling off her tongue. Zell rolled over to face the sniper, a smug type of grin clearly visible, "I'm pretty sure the only one who bites around here is me."

The Brit blinked and smiled. "That's not necessarily a bad thing…" She mused. "By the way, I'm Ashley… Ashley Fox." She introduced herself. Her thick British accent rolling off her tongue in a seductive manner.

Zell nodded as the sniper introduced herself. He allowed his eye to wander and scan her figure. Then his eyes returned to hers, "I'm Zell... Zell Natsumoto."

Ashley watched Zell looking her tight form over. Her armored bodysuit hugging every inch of her well toned frame, accentuating her 32-C breasts nicely. She moistened her lips with her tongue and smiled Cheshire cat-like. She herself looked the darkly tanned Japanese kid over not realizing that he's only half Japanese, that he's also half African. "Like what you see Zell-kun… I do believe that's the proper honorific, right?" She asked with a slight smile.

"For crying out loud, we need to get rest before the operation begins…" Svetlana hissed, this time her thick Russian accent very apparent as was the anger and frustration in her voice.

Zell nodded in compliance to Ashley's questions, "Actually, yes. And I have taken very nicely to what is before me." He smirked again, allowing one of his wolf fangs to be seen. He narrowed his eyes and allowed for the neon red to appear for a brief moment before his eyes returned to their original color.

He closed his eyes and with a sigh replied, "The wolf obtains its victory in the debt of night, no need to worry Svetlana-Sempai."

Ashley raised a finely trimmed brow seeing the fang, and than the change in eye color. "That's so cool.." She mused. She than sighed. "Alright Lana…" She begrudgingly gave in. She looked over at Zell and smiled at him before curling up to go to sleep. She turned rolled so that her back was to Zell. With her curled up, it gave him a perfect view of her small, tight, firm ass of the four foot ten Brit.

Svetlana rolled over and looked over at Zell hearing his cryptic saying. "Asians and their cryptic sayings…" She whispered softly unawares that Zell could hear her clearly with his wolf-like hearing. She rolled back over and closed her eyes.

**flashback**

_One week ago_

The sun was rising in Rio De Janeiro. The streets were still silent from the previous night's festivities of the last night of Carnivale. Off on a distant hill the figure of a young woman rose and stretched unseen by those of the streets of the city. The woman had short white hair and gleaming blue eyes. She was the notorious British Assassin Christie. She knew that Helena had come out here and she kept tabs on her. Today was the day to finally check off her mark, the day of Helena Douglas' death was at hand.

Christie got back down on the ground and opened up the case beside her. She assembled her L115A3 and attached the silencer. She looked into the case and went over all her various clips with differing munitions. She pulled one out and looked at it and nodded with a smile. "Sub-sonic rounds… Coupled with the silencer, and it will be completely silent." She said softly to herself. Christie got down into position and lined up her sites to the balcony of the Executive suite in which Helena booked her room.

Christie glanced at her watch. "Good, Helena should be about done with her shower, and like usual would open the balcony doors and take in the morning day." Christie thought to herself.

Not five minutes later, the balcony doors to the Executive Suite opened, and a very familiar beautiful French woman stepped out onto the balcony. The woman's hair was still damp from her morning shower leaving a trickling down her sky blue silk robe. The woman was the famous Opera singer and daughter to the late Fame Douglas, Helena Douglas.

"How predictable…" Christie murmured with a slight chuckle as she took aim. As Helena closed her eyes and took a deep breath expanding her chest. Christie slowly let out her breath and gently squeezed the trigger. She watched through the scope with delight. Christie violently went backwards slamming into the wall spitting out blood. Her body slumped lifeless to the floor of the white carpeted suite as crimson began to pool around her.

Christie smiled as she stood up and began to disassemble her rifle. That smile quickly faded as she heard something behind her.

Before she could turn around… _"Freeze! Drop the weapon and raise your hands to the sky."_ A commanding voice demanded in Brazilian.

"Shit…" The British assassin mumbled dropping the partially disassembled sniper rifle. She than slowly raised her hands and slowly turned around. Sure enough two of Rio's finest were fifteen to twenty feet away from her both had sub-machine guns leveled at her.

Before anyone could react, a massive lightning bolt came searing down striking both police officers and sent Christie to the ground.

Christie looked around a little confused as there were absolutely no clouds in the sky. Than as the dust and smoke settled from the strange lightning strike a figure was standing there.

The guy stood about five foot ten, had hair very similar to Christie's but his left side was black, while his right side was white. He had leather pants that were black with white lightning on the left leg, and the right leg was white with black lightning. He wore a leather biker jacket that resembled his pants, black on the left, white on the left with opposite color lightning. He wore a black leather studded fingerless glove on his left hand, and a white one on his right. His left eye was black, and his right was white, but had a fading electrical charge.

The man looked to be only a couple years younger than Christie. He shook his head with a slight grin. "We forget to cover our six?" He chuckled in a very pronounced British Accent.

Christie got to her feet and dusted her self and looked at the man suspiciously. "An 'jus who the 'ell are you!?" Demanded Christie.

The man threw his head back and laughed. "Take a good long hard look at me mum." The guy said suavely.

Christie did as he said and looked him long and hard in the face. After a moment she gasped and charged leaping on him wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him deeply and passionately.

The guy braced himself and caught her as she clung to him, and returned the much cherished passionate kiss. They kissed until they were both about to pass out from asphyxiation

"I guess you do remember me…" The guy panted. "H..How could I forget someone I grew up with, someone that was my first love, and the one I gave my virginity too?" Christie responded through heavy breaths.

"Well, You did just demand who I was…" He chuckled. "Look Mason… Your family moved to China when I was in my final year of high school, and you were two years behind me…" Christie defended herself. "Don't get all defensive hun. By the way, you seeing anyone? he asked.

Christie shook her head. "Who'd want me? I'm one of the world's top assassins…" She said with a sigh. Mason got closer and lifted her chin. "Me… You are the only woman I would ever want. I love you Christie and always will love you." Mason said softly.

Christie's cheeks began to turn pink and wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes. "Well, Mr. Storm… I do believe…" She stopped her self and thought for a moment. "Do I? Why yes, I do believe I still love you, and never stopped loving you." At that, she gently cupped his face and gently pressed her lips to his.

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay in updating. I hit writer's block, and than I started up classes to get certified as a computer service technician and wireless telecom technician.**

**I do want to give credit to Projekt-Z as I'm using his character I didn't want to misuse him, so he's been helping me in dialogue that would be suitable for him along with helping me with some other ideas.**

**If anyone has any ideas and suggestions, they're more than welcomed… I'm not looking forward to writing the actual assault, as I'm not good at writing combat scenes. **

**I did rent DoA 5, and might write down the names of the moves and implement those in the story, but being that I don't know the names of the moves from the non-DoA fighting styles, I might not do it, just don't know yet.**

**Please rate and review.**


End file.
